Goggle Boy
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: En la primera semana de intituto, Daisuke deberá encontrar la forma de conseguir sus objetivos: encontrar un nuevo ídolo, conquistar a Hikari, y lo más importante... ¡sobrevivir a sí mismo!... simplemente Daisuke, en toda su gloria...
1. El ídolo

Aquí esta sin duda el fic más absurdo que he escrito nunca (y eso ya es decir), el protagonista es Daisuke, así que os lo podéis imaginar, la idea para este fic me vino cuando escuche el CD-drama: _Michi e no armor shinka_, en el que Daisuke hacia varias extravagancias y pensé, pues es verdad este personaje da mucho juego. El fic se va volviendo más estrambótico por momentos llegando hasta el apoteósico final que es homenaje al humor absurdo y surrealista que tanto admiro (si alguien no llega hasta ahí lo entendería), sin más que decir, ya están advertidos, lean bajo su responsabilidad.

Por cierto, tranquilizar a los amantes del takari, ya que no hay daikari ni mucho menos… (mi surrealismo no llega hasta esos niveles).

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, excepto Daisuke, no espera Daisuke tampoco…**_

**GOGGLE BOY**

**El ídolo:**

Lunes, 7:15 horas, residencia de los Motomiya.

Esta es la historia de un héroe, un chico cuyo valor no tiene limites, un joven cuya amistad por sus amigos llega al infinito, un niño elegido que no teme a nada ni a nadie, el único al que MalonMyotismon no pudo engañar debido a su todopoderosa inteligencia y fuerza de voluntad, el es……….. ¡¡EL GOGGLE-BOY!!

-¡Daisuke!, ya estas haciendo otra vez tonterías frente al espejo del baño, ¡sal de una vez, que tengo que entrar!.- grita Jun, al escuchar como su hermanito de nuevo estaba recitando sus "heroicidades" en frente del espejo.

-Voy, voy.- asiente el "héroe", mientras se coloca las goggles en la cabeza.

El chico sale del baño y antes de que su hermana le de un empujón para entrar, esta aún tiene que burlarse de él.

-¿Vas a ir al instituto con eso en la cabeza?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.- grita el chico indignado, puesto que sus goggles son su mayor tesoro.

-Daisuke, que ya no estas en primaria, hoy es tu primer día de instituto, no deberías llevar esas niñatadas, aunque pensándolo mejor, así cuando te metan la cabeza en el wc, te podrás poner las gafas para que puedas ver el fondo del inodoro jajajajaja…- se burla la mayor de los Motomiya, acto seguida aparta a su hermano de un empujón y se encierra en el baño.

-Estúpida Jun, ¿Qué sabrá ella?, las goggles son un símbolo, ¡son mi símbolo!.- grita el chico mientras hace poses de héroe.

-Daisuke, ¿con quien hablas?.- pregunta un somnoliento V-mon que ha sido despertado por los gritos del goggle-boy.

-Nada V-mon, sigue durmiendo, yo me voy que sino voy a llegar tarde…

Con esto el heredero del valor y la amistad abandona su vivienda y se dirige al instituto de Odaiba, hoy seria su primer día de clases y lo que mas deseaba era reencontrarse con sus amigos, por desgracia para él su mejor amigo, Ken Ichijouji, no estudiaba ahí pero si hay algo que no le falta al goggle-boy son amigos, y para todos ellos siempre tiene una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Daisuke!… eh, ¡espérame!.- grita un rubio unos metros más atrás.

-_¡Mierda Takeru! haré como sino le he oído_.- piensa el amigable Motomiya mientras acelera el paso. Pero lo que no sabe es que Takeru Takaishi es un excelente deportista y como buen baloncestista tiene las piernas muy largas y pronto alcanza a su amigo.

-¡Daisuke!, ¿no me habías oído?.- dice el rubio mientras pasa el brazo por el hombro a su amigo en señal de amistad.

-¡Oh!, Takeru, no, no te había oído… jeje… _que piernas más largas tienes cabrón_.- dice el joven con una fingida sonrisa.

-Jajajajajaja…- empieza a reírse Takaishi de forma descontrolada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?…- se pregunta el pelo-pincho mientras se mira a todos lados.-.. ¿me he equivocado de uniforme o que?

-¿Vas a hacer buceo?.- pregunta el chico intentando contener las carcajadas.

-¿A que viene eso?.- pregunta Daisuke con enfado y extrañado, puesto que Takeru, como niño elegido que es, sabe la importancia de las goggles para Daisuke y nunca se habría imaginado que se riese de él por eso.

-Lee anda…- dice al fin el rubio despegando un papel de la espalda de Motomiya en el que pone _"Soy nuevo y quiero apuntarme a clases de buceo, por eso llevo estas gafas, ¿querría alguien hacer el favor de meterme la cabeza en el wc?"._

-Jun….- murmura entre dientes un furioso Daisuke mientras arruga el papel entre sus manos.

-Así que es una broma de tu hermana, jajajaja…- empieza el rubio con una sonrisa, luego cae en la cuenta de que el también tiene un hermano mayor y temeroso pregunta.-… ¿llevo algo en la espalda?

_-_Eh… no, no… - dice el moreno mientras con disimulo le pega el papel que llevaba él.- cambiando de tema, ¿has venido solo?, ¿y Miyako?, ¿no venís juntos?

Y es que como Takeru y Miyako vivían en el mismo edificio, era normal que todas las mañanas viniesen juntos, por eso le extraño tanto al goggle-boy ver a Takaishi solo.

-No, es que como es el primer día, Hikari le pidió que pasase primero por su casa, le da vergüenza venir sola con el uniforme…- explica Takeru.

Esas palabras hicieron que el tiempo se detuviera en la cabeza de nuestro héroe, y solamente retumbaba en su mente Hikari, Hikari, Hikari… había estado colgado de ella desde que tenía memoria, y Hikari siempre le había dejado claro que no tenia ningún interés por el, mas que de amistad, pero eso al goggle-boy no le importaba, porque una nueva etapa empezaba en su vida, la secundaria, y el no se daría por vencido, haría todo lo posible para que este año, la pequeña Yagami aceptase por fin ser su novia.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!.- grita Daisuke saliendo de su trance.

-Lo siento es que estabas tan ido, que no he podido evitar meterte tierra por los pantalones.- explica Takeru con una divertida sonrisa viendo como su amigo se retuerce y rasca sin parar sus partes.

-¡Takeru!, te voy a matar…- grita con enfado Motomiya mientras intenta contener sus picores, pero para su desgracia y alivio del rubio, dos chicas con uniforme se acercan a ellos.

-Hi Takeru, Daisuke!.- saluda amablemente Miyako, luego se queda mirando a Daisuke con cara de asco y pregunta.- ¿Qué haces?

-Eh, yo…- empieza a tartamudear el moreno al ver como las dos chicas miraban como se metía las manos en los pantalones.-… Hikari, estas muy guapa con el uniforme…

-Gracias Daisuke, aunque yo lo veo horrible.- responde avergonzada la pequeña Yagami.

-No que va, a Miyako le queda horrible, a ti te queda muy bien.- repite el goggle-boy justo antes de llevarse una bofetada por parte de Inoue.

-Siento admitirlo, pero Daisuke tiene razón, estas preciosa.- dice Takeru con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Takeru.- responde Miyako sonrojándose.

-Esto… se lo decía a Hikari…- apunta el rubio, provocando el rubor en las mejillas de la castaña y el enfado de Miyako.

-No se que hago con estos dos estúpidos.- murmura para si misma la peli-lila.- Hikari, me voy a la sala de informática a saludar a Koushiro-san, si necesitas algo llámame… ¡y Daisuke deja de rascarte ahí!

Miyako se aleja de los tres novatos, pero pronto más amigos les harán compañía.

-¡Hermanita!.- dice un moreno acercándose a Hikari por detrás.- ¡que pronto te has escapado de casa!

-Lo siento Taichi, pero es que es mi primer día y quería llegar puntual.- contesta la castaña que de sobra sabe lo que le cuesta a su hermano despegarse de las sabanas.

-Yo siempre llego puntual.- se excusa el mayor de los Yagami.

-Taichi te recuerdo que hemos tenido que sacarte de tu cama arrastras..- dice una pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

-Y vestirte.- prosigue un rubio con cara de asco.

-… y darte el desayuno….- añade de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Y te he tenido que llevar a caballito hasta la puerta del instituto…- finaliza al fin el rubio con seriedad.

-Pero he llegado puntual, ¿no?.- dice al fin Taichi como si ese proceso de sus mejores amigos seria lo más normal del mundo.

-Si, si…- asiente Yamato, luego se vuelve hacia su novia y añade.- Sora, la próxima vez que me digas.. "eh, vamos a pasar por casa de Taichi, así venimos todos juntos", recuérdame que me invente una buena excusa.

-No seas gruñón.- dice con dulzura la chica mientras toma la mano de su novio.- y ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver en que clase nos ha tocado?

Sora y Yamato se alejan en dirección a las listas de clases, bueno en realidad van a un rincón a darse el lote, ya que tener que cargar desde primera hora de la mañana con Yagami les había privado de su momento mañanero de intimidad.

-Seguro que van a enrollarse, están de un empalagoso últimamente..- dice Taichi mientras observa como sus amigos se alejan, luego se vuelve hacia donde están sus pequeños amigos y ve como Takeru y Hikari hablan demasiado cerca según él y Daisuke intentarte meterse en la conversación mientras se rasca su entrepierna.

-Hikari te acompaño a clase.- dice el moreno apartando a su hermana mientras mira a Takeru con cara de pocos amigos y a Daisuke con cara de asco.-… ¡¿Quieres dejar de tocarte ahí mientras hablas con mi hermana?!, ¡pervertido!

-Yo, capitán Taichi, no es lo que piensas yo…- se intenta defender el pobre chico, pero es interrumpido por Takeru.

-Si Daisuke, córtate un poco, ¿no?.- dice el chico con cara desaprobatoria y cuando Taichi ya no mira dirige una adorable sonrisa triunfal a su amigo Motomiya.

-_Cabrón…_ no me esperéis voy al baño…- dice al fin el goggle-boy dejando a sus dos compañeros con su ídolo Taichi Yagami.

El día no podría haber empezado peor para nuestro héroe Daisuke, y el lo sabía, por eso tras conseguir eliminar casi toda la tierra de sus pantalones el chico se encontraba viendo su reflejo en el espejo mientras se colocaba bien sus preciadas goggles y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-Estúpido Takeru, siempre queda mejor delante de Hikari, y de Taichi, y de todos… con su estúpida sonrisa de niño que nunca ha roto un plato, ¡yo soy el goggle-boy!, soy yo el que debería caer bien a todos…

Pero para desgracia de Motomiya el día no había hecho más que empezar y cuando vio que tres chicos de un curso mayor se rían detrás suya, supo que nada bueno podría pasar en ese momento.

-¡Eh chico!, ¿así que quieres bucear?.- pregunta un chico acercándose por detrás.

-Tranquilo te vamos a dar esas clases que pides.- dice otro mientras agarra al goggle-boy.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero que?… ¡parad!.- empieza a patalear el pobre muchacho. Pero para su desgracia ya era tarde y los tres jóvenes no tardaron mucho tiempo en meterle la cabeza en el wc.

-¿Encuentras a Nemo?.- pregunta uno de los jóvenes con sorna mientras tira de la cadena, tras una nueva aguadilla.

-¡Parad!, ¡¿no me conocéis?!, ¡yo soy un héroe!.- grita Motomiya cuando los muchachos le sueltan.

-Oye novato, no te enfades, pero es que llevabas un cartel en la espalda pidiendo esta novatada… y no es una forma de hablar…- explica el joven mientras le arroja a Daisuke el cartel que él cree que había colocado a Takeru.

-Maldito Takeru… ¿pero cuando me lo ha vuelto a poner?.- maldice el pobre goggle-boy mientras contempla el arrugado papel.

-Venga chico, no te enfades ¿vale?.- dice uno de los jóvenes ayudando a incorporarse a Motomiya.

-¡Dejadme en paz!.- grita el pelo-pincho con enfado ante las carcajadas de los tres muchachos.

Las clases habían comenzado en el primer curso de secundaria, y el profesor ya había pasado lista y ya había apuntado a un tal Daisuke Motomiya como falta, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe para sorpresa de todos.

-Profesor, siento llegar tarde.- dice apurado el joven, que lleva tanto la cabeza como el uniforme completamente empapado.

-Motomiya, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el profesor con desprecio, el muchacho asiente aún en la puerta.

-Bien pase, pero le advierto que si vuelve a llegar tarde no le dejare pasar.- dice el profesor mientras hace señas al joven de que entre.- y por favor, quítese el ambientador del baño de la oreja…

Ese comentario hace que toda la clase estalle a carcajadas, ya que llevaban aguantándoselas desde que Daisuke había entrado por la puerta. Daisuke se quita el ambientador con enfado y volviéndose rojo por momentos empieza a buscar con la mirada un asiento vacío, hasta que es chistado por su querido amigo Takeru, que para su desgracia esta compartiendo mesa con su adorada Hikari.

-¡Aquí Daisuke!.- grita Takeru indicando un asiento libre detrás de ellos, el goggle-boy al ver que el profesor ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por su interrupción decide tragarse su orgullo y aceptar el asiento que le ofrece Takaishi.

El joven Motomiya tomo asiento, y una nueva desgracia sintió que le ocurría cuando un globo exploto debajo de sus posaderas y empezó a empaparle también los pantalones, haciendo que de nuevo toda la clase se riese de él.

-¡Motomiya!, llega tarde y encima no para de interrumpir… y que es eso… ¿se ha meado?.- pregunta el profesor al ver como caía agua del asiento de Daisuke, haciendo que de nuevo toda la clase volviese a partirse de risa.

-No, profesor… yo…- intenta excusarse el joven.

-¡No quiero más interrupciones Motomiya!, luego se quedara a limpiar todo eso, ¡y quítese esas ridículas gafas!, ¿Qué se cree que va a bucear?.- sentencia el profesor con autoridad, haciendo que a Daisuke no le quede más remedio que asentir y guardarse las goggles en el bolsillo.

La clase al fin termino, aunque no para Daisuke que debería coger una fregona y limpiar todo su estropicio, pero no sabemos si para ayudar o para hacerle más desgraciado, sus amigos Takeru y Hikari se quedaron con él.

-Venga Daisuke, te ayudo y acabamos con esto cuanto antes, así podremos irnos juntos a almorzar.- se ofrece Takaishi mientras le quita la fregona de las manos a Daisuke, pero este no lo ve así y reacciona violentamente.

-¡Aparta!, ¿de que vas?, todo esto es culpa tuya y encima ahora vas de bueno para quedar bien delante de Hikari...- grita Daisuke dando un empujón a Takeru.

-Daisuke, ¿de que hablas?, Takeru no ha tenido nada que ver con el globo de agua.- defiende la castaña al ver lo agresivo que se ha puesto Motomiya.

-¡Si lleva todo el día amargándome!, primero lo de la tierra, luego lo de la nota en la espalda y ahora lo del globo.- grita el chico con impotencia al ver que Hikari, una vez más, se ponía del lado de Takeru.

-¿Qué?, ¿Takeru de que habla?.- pregunta Yagami mientras mira a su rubio amigo con desaprobación.

-No ha sido así, vale lo de la tierra es cierto, y en cuanto a lo de la nota, ¡el me la puso primero a mi!, y lo del globo… vale lo sabía pero no ha sido idea mía, ha sido cosa de Okada.- se defiende el rubio como puede.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?, además a Daisuke que es tu amigo.- recrimina Hikari con enfado.

-¡Oh vamos Hikari!, solo ha sido una broma, además el me ha hecho cientos, ¿recuerdas cuando me puso pica-pica en mi camiseta de basket?, o cuando suspendí ese examen porque el me dio el cambiazo y puso su nombre en el mío, o cuando me pone pimienta en el agua, por no hablar de que siempre me roba los deberes.- empieza a enumerar el rubio con enfado, ya que ha sido victima en mas de una ocasión de las pesadas bromas de Daisuke.

-¡No me importa Takeru!, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas, mi por parte suya, ni tuya…- sentencia Hikari, saliendo del aula con enfado.

-Vaya, parece que don perfecto, ya no es tan perfecto.- dice Motomiya con una sonrisa, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Hikari tan enfadada con Takeru.

-¡Cállate!.- grita Takeru con enfado y acto seguido abandona el aula para buscar a su furiosa amiga.

Y en ese momento Daisuke es cuando se dio cuenta de que sin duda ese día se había convertido en el mejor día de su vida, ya no le importaba los pantalones mojados y todas las humillaciones que había sentido, porque Hikari, su adorada Hikari, se había puesto de su parte y le había defendido enfrentándose así a su querido Takeru, pensando en eso el pequeño Motomiya fregó con una sonrisa toda su clase, hasta que de nuevo un graciosillo le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Eh Motomiya!, ¡friega esto!.- grita un chico desde la puerta mientras arroja un globo de agua que le impacta de lleno en la cara.

-¡¡Cabrón!!.- grita el chico con enfado mientras piensa.-… _aún así sigue siendo el mejor día de mi vida…_

No se si lo seguirá pensando esa misma tarde, ya que la prueba para entrar en el equipo de futbol había empezado y como de costumbre Daisuke aún no había aparecido.

-¡Espera!… ¡espera!… ¡espera!.- grita un sofocado muchacho que ve como el entrenador ya había terminado con las pruebas.

-Lo siento joven, pero llega tarde.- dice el entrenador dándose la vuelta.

-No, por favor, es que… las botas no las encontraba…

-No me interesan tus excusas, el equipo esta cerrado, inténtalo el año que viene.- sentencia el entrenador.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!, no puede hacerme esto por favor, el futbol es mi vida.- suplica Motomiya arrodillándose.

-Pues tendrás que jugar en el parque con tus amiguitos, por que en el equipo de secundaria de Odaiba ya no vas a entrar.- dice el hombre ya cansado de la persistencia del chico.

-No, ¡no!….- se empieza a lamentar el goggle-boy, que ve como el sueño de su vida se va esfumando poco a poco, pero por suerte para él, una voz amiga sale en su ayuda.

-¡Entrenador!, hazle la prueba por favor, el chico es un poco despistado, pero es un excelente jugador y lo mejor es que tiene muchas ganas por entrar en el equipo, yo respondo por él.- dice un joven moreno de pelo alborotado.

-¡Taichi!, me alegra verte, pero lo siento no puedo ayudar a tu amigo, las pruebas se han acabado, el equipo esta completo.

-Entrenador, por favor, haga una excepción, le prometo que no se arrepentirá.- intenta convencer Yagami.

-Lo siento Taichi, pero seria injusto para los demás chicos, no puedo echar a uno que ha llegado a su hora para meter a tu amigo en el equipo, lo siento que lo intente el año que viene.- dice finalmente el entrenador dando por zanjado el tema.

-Taichi, ¿no me admiten?.- pregunta el heredero del valor con preocupación.

-Lo siento Daisuke…- es lo único que dice el moreno.

-Pero… pero… ¿podrás hacer algo?.- suplica el chico con esperanza.

-Ya has oído al entrenador, el equipo esta completo y seria injusto para los demás chicos, deberías haber llegado a la hora.- explica Yagami con tristeza.

-Me estas diciendo que… ¿me quedo fuera del equipo?, ¿no voy a jugar al futbol?.- pregunta el pelo-pincho, que aún esta esperando que ocurra un milagro.

-Solo es un año… el año que viene llega puntual, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No!, ¡no estoy de acuerdo!, ¡sabes lo importante que es el futbol para mi!

-Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Esa es tu respuesta!.- grita el goggle-boy furioso.- ¡no vas a ayudarme!

-Daisuke, vete a casa y tranquilízate.- dice el moreno, que ve como su joven amigo esta perdiendo los nervios.

El joven Motomiya, al ver que realmente su amigo no puede hacer nada, opta por hacerle caso e irse a casa para pensar en sus desgracias. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que Taichi le había defraudado, su ídolo, su modelo a seguir no había podido ayudarle, ¿sería posible que Daisuke dejase de adorar a Taichi?. Desde que le conoció, el sueño de Motomiya era ser como Yagami, al principio por el futbol, y luego cuando descubrió el Digimundo le empezó a admirar aún más, era un líder nato que tenía el respeto de todos sus amigos y Daisuke sólo quería ser como él. Pensando en todo esto, el joven goggle-boy empezó a rebuscar por sus apuntes de niñez y a leer lo que escribía cuando en el colegio mandaban hacer un trabajo sobre la persona que más admiraban.

-¡Aquí esta!.- dice el chico recogiendo una libreta, con las tapas de Capitan Tsubasa, que se titula "cuaderno de Daisuke Motomiya, 2º de primaria".

-_Mi ídolo_.- empieza a leer el chico con melancolía.- _Mi ídolo se llama Taichi Yagami, es el hermano mayor de mi compañera Hikari que es muy guapa, no como mi hermana Jun. Me gusta Taichi porque juega muy bien al futbol, yo cuando sea mayor quiero jugar así de bien. Es muy gracioso porque siempre lleva unas gafas con él, yo también llevo unas, aunque las suyas son más bonitas. Ojala algún día me las regalase. Taichi es muy bueno, a veces juega conmigo al futbol y dice que si me esfuerzo llegare a jugar tan bien como él. Por eso cuando sea mayor quiero ser como Taichi Yagami, porque el es el mejor y puede hacer cualquier cosa.- _termina de leer con nostalgia el joven Motomiya.

Pero eso no acaba ahí porque así como cuando a Miyako le mandan escribir sobre su ídolo siempre escribe sobre _El profesor chiflado_, Dasiuke siempre escribe sobre Taichi, y por eso rebuscando entre sus apuntes pronto descubrió un nuevo cuaderno.

-_Mi ídolo_.- vuelve a decir el joven mientras abre un cuaderno, con las tapas de Pokemon, que se titula "Cuaderno de Daisuke Motomiya 5º de primaria".- _Mi ídolo se llama Taichi Yagami, es el hermano mayor de mi compañera Hikari, que es muy guapa, es mi mejor amiga, aunque ahora ha aparecido el estúpido de Takeru y se pasa todo el día con él. Taichi es un gran jugador de futbol y por eso me gusta. También es muy valiente y decidido, y amigo de sus amigos, hasta del creído de Yamato, que es el hermano del estúpido de Takeru, y que mi hermana babea por él, porque también es tonta. Taichi me ha enseñado todo lo que se, me enseña a jugar al futbol y a ser un buen líder. El me regalo sus gafas porque las mías se rompieron cuando nos ataco un Monochro… digo un rinoceronte que se había escapado del zoo, si eso es. Me dijo que había demostrado valor y por eso me las dio, nunca me las pienso quitar, para mi son mi mas valioso tesoro, porque con ellas me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como Taichi porque el nunca me ha defraudado y nunca lo hará..- _termina el chico con melancolía.- waa… ¿sabes lo que esto quiere decir?

_-¿_Que con once años escribías igual de mal que con ocho?.- pregunta V-mon que se esta riendo de la ridícula gramática de su compañero.

-¡No!, que es mentira, que todo esto es mentira, me ha defraudado, no quiero ser como él, tal vez hace años fuese un gran líder, pero ahora, solo es un simple estudiante, y en lo único que me podía ayudar, que era el futbol, no me ayuda, Taichi Yagami es un fraude, ya no es mi ídolo.- grita con brusquedad el goggle- boy mientras se quita sus goggles y las tira con fuerza.

-Pero Daisuke…- empieza V-mon con preocupación.-… ¿Quién es este bicho amarillo que sale en el cuaderno?

-Es Pikachu, es un pokemon…- dice Daisuke alucinando, por ver lo que le preocupa a su compañero.

-Pokemon, menuda tontería de nombre.- dice V-mon con desaprobación, como si el nombre digimon fuese mucho más lógico.

-¡V-mon!, que tengo un problema…

-¡Y más que vas a tener!, ¿Qué es esto de que soy fea y tonta?.- grita Jun con los cuadernos de su hermano en la mano.

-¡Jun!, ¡no entres a mi cuarto sin llamar!.- se intenta excusar el joven segundos antes de que reciba un bofetón por parte de la mayor de los Motomiya.

Por el bien de la salud de Daisuke, su interminable primer día de curso acabo, y al día siguiente estaba completamente decidido, iba empezar una nueva vida, se acabo eso de goggle-boy, ahora simplemente seria Daisuke Motomiya, y esa misma mañana a la hora del almuerzo se lo haría saber a su ídolo caído.

Martes, 11:17 horas, patio del instituto de Odaiba.

Los chicos se encontraban en una mesa del patio del instituto degustando su delicioso almuerzo, bueno más bien era Taichi el que comía sin parar la comida de todos sus compañeros, aprovechaba cualquier descuido de sus amigos para robarles el almuerzo, a Miyako y Koushiro cuando estaban distraídos con el laptop, el de Yamato y Sora lo robaba cada vez que se ponían melosos, y el de su hermana y Takeru, lo tenía mucho más fácil, puesto que ambos no habían probado bocado ya que seguían sin hablarse. Lastima que para cuando llego Daisuke, Taichi ya había acabado con sus hazañas culinarias, porque sin duda habría recuperado la adoración de Motomiya de por vida.

-¡Farsante!.- grita el chico con pelos de punta nada más llegar a la mesa.

-Vale, vale, ¡lo admito!, yo no soy el que invento Microsoft.- se apresura a desmentir Koushiro, que no podía vivir con ese engaño por más tiempo.

-¿Eh?… no me refiero a ti… ¡tu eres un farsante!.- vuelve a gritar Motomiya apuntando a…

-Vale, ¡me has descubierto!, yo no compuse _Yesterday_…- desmiente Yamato, que en serio cree que alguna vez alguien se creyó esa patraña.

-¿Ah no?.- pregunta Miyako completamente alucinada, mientras a todos los demás se les cae una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-¡No!, me refiero a ti, ¡Taichi Yagami!, ¡farsante!.- vuelve a gritar el chico con furia.

-Vale, si, lo admito, esa camiseta que digo que esta firmada por Zidane, no esta firmada por Zidane sino por mi abuela… pero ¿a que no os habíais dado cuenta?.- dice el chico con una sonrisa, intentando salir de esa comprometida situación con la mayor dignidad posible.

-Yo si hermano, porque la firmo delante de mis narices, y se lo conté a todos.- explica Hikari.

-Bueno entonces si lo sabíais a que se debe tanto alboroto.- dice el moreno con naturalidad.

-¡No hablo de eso!… ¡hablo de esto!.- sentencia Daisuke enseñando las goggles en su mano.- ¡todo lo que eres es un fraude!, ¡no quiero ser como tu!, ¡y ya no quiero estas estúpidas goggles!

Daisuke arroja con desprecio las goggles a su original dueño y sale corriendo para no armar más escándalo, dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos, excepto a un chico rubio cuya escena le ha parecido muy divertida.

-Ha tardado tiempo, pero al fin se ha dado cuenta de lo patético que era tener como ídolo a Taichi… empieza a caerme bien…- explica Yamato con una sonrisa.

-¡Yamato!.- recrimina Sora con enfado.

-Hermano, ¿a que ha venido todo eso?.- pregunta Hikari con inquietud.

-No os preocupéis, seguro que esta así porque ayer no le aceptaron en el equipo de futbol, no hay que tenérselo en cuenta.- dice Taichi con una madurez desconocida.

-Vaya Taichi, de verdad que si te has vuelto muy maduro.- dice Sora sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo.

-¡Yo también creo que no hay que tenerlo en cuenta!.- se apresura a decir Ishida, que no va a permitir que su novia piropee a Yagami y a él no.

-Yamato sonarías más convincente si no te estuviese riendo.- dice la pelirroja con desaprobación.

-Pero Taichi no es culpa tuya, ¿Por qué la paga contigo?.- pregunta Takeru extrañado.

-No importa, se le pasara.- vuelve a decir Taichi mientras contempla sus goggles con tristeza.

-¡Ya esta!, ¡terminamos!.- anuncia por todo lo alto Koushiro despegando la pantalla de su laptop.

-¡Bingo!, ha quedado genial, ¡mirad!, hemos creado un juego con nosotros, es como una especie de trivial… lo he llamado digi-trivial....- empieza Miyako con entusiasmo.

-¿Digi-trivial?, jajajajaja.... Miyako por favor deja los nombres para los genios, tu solo limitate a explicarlo.- interrumpe Koushiro con autoridad, mientras piensa.-..._ digi-trivial .. ¿como no se me habrá ocurrido a mi?_

-Bueno, lo que sea... mirad que kawaii es, preguntas de música, sale la cara de Yamato, preguntas de deportes la de Taichi, preguntas de videojuegos la de Daisuke, preguntas de cotilleo la de mi idolatrada Mimi, preguntas de sucesos paranormales la de Hikari, preguntas de informática la mi… ¿Koushiro?.- dice Miyako extrañada al ver la cara del pelirrojo.- ¡Koushiro-san!, quedamos en que poníamos la mía…

-Por favor Miyako, seamos realistas, yo soy un genio, tu no, yo he creado el programa, tu no, por lo que sale mi cara y no la tuya…- dice el chico con superioridad, luego observa como todos sus amigos no solo no les han prestado ni la más minima atención sino que están terriblemente serios, excepto Yamato que sigue sin poder contenerse la risa, y pregunta.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Si.- asiente Miyako también extrañada.- ¿Por qué estáis tan serios?, vale es una decepción que Yamato-san no haya compuesto _Yesterday_ pero _Imagine_ si es suya, ¿verdad?

Tras este pequeño espectáculo delante de sus amigos, el héroe de Odaiba empezó a vagabundear por el instituto, estaba decido, ya no quería ser el goggle-boy, pero entonces, ¿quién seria?, todo lo que Daisuke había hecho en la vida era para ser como Taichi Yagami, y ahora que su ídolo había resultado de barro, ¿en quien se fijaría?, ¿Cuál seria su modelo a seguir?, con todas estas dudas en su mente el joven Motomiya tomo asiento en unas escaleras, hasta que vio interrumpidas sus meditaciones por uno de sus amigos.

-Hi Daisuke!.- dice un joven rubio tomando asiento al lado de él.

-Takeru, vete quiero estar solo.

-Lo siento.- es lo único que dice Takaishi ante la sorpresa de su amigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿a que te refieres?.- pregunta el chico sorprendido.

-A todo lo que paso ayer, me pase y seguramente eso haya contribuido a lo que has hecho hoy.- explica el rubio con tristeza.

-Gracias Takeru, pero no te preocupes, lo que ha pasado con Taichi no tiene nada que ver a lo de tus pesadas bromas, es solo que me he dado cuenta de que no quiero ser como él.- dice el moreno con convencimiento.

-No tienes que ser como él, pero eso no significa que no le puedas admirar… yo le admiro mucho, y también a mi hermano, pero no quiero ser como ellos, yo soy lo que soy, una persona completamente diferente a ellos.- explica Takaishi con filosofía.

-Ya, gracias por tu consejo, y no te preocupes, todo esta bien entre nosotros…- dice Motomiya que lo último que desea en estos momentos es tener que seguir soportando los consejos de su rival.

-Pues díselo a Hikari…

-¿Seguís enfadados?.- pregunta Daisuke con un malvado hilo de esperanza.

-No me habla, dice que le he decepcionado.- explica el chico con abatimiento.

Y de nuevo al escuchar esas palabras el tiempo se detuvo para el joven Daisuke, ¿Takeru y Hikari enfadados?, ¿seria esta su oportunidad?, ¿podría demostrar a Hikari quien es en realidad Daisuke Motomiya?, dentro de su corazón sabía que no estaba bien aprovecharse de esta situación, por eso como buen amigo apoyaría a Takeru en todo.

-No te preocupes Takeru, ya veras como todo se soluciona…. _antes de que acabe esta semana Hikari será mi novia… _jajajajajajajajaja…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- pregunta Takeru al ver como su amigo reía de forma descontrolada.

-¿Eh?… no nada, que he recordado cuando V-mon se cago en tu camiseta de basket, jeje jeje… _estúpido…._


	2. Ellas los prefieren rubios

**Ellas los prefieren rubios:**

Esa misma tarde, Daisuke comenzó su cambio radical y puesto que su mayor afición, jugar al futbol, no podría ejercerla durante todo el año, dispondría de todo el tiempo libre del mundo para conquistar a su adorada Hikari. Debía demostrarle quien era, que no era un clon de Taichi Yagami sino una persona completamente distinta, pero no nos engañemos, el pobre Daisuke siempre ha carecido de personalidad, por lo que en vez de ser el mismo decidió que debía encontrar un nuevo ídolo en el que inspirarse… pero, ¿Quién seria?.

Paseando por el instituto observo a su antes ídolo Taichi, estaba en su entrenamiento de futbol y entonces es cuando se convenció definitivamente de que para su nueva vida, Taichi no le seria de ayuda, necesitaba otro tipo de chico, alguien que triunfase con el sexo femenino, alguien que le enseñase todo lo necesario para poder ligarse a Hikari, y entonces lo vio. Un revuelo de chicas estaban alrededor de un joven rubio, y el solo les dedicaba unas fingidas sonrisas mientras intentaba desaparecer de ahí por momentos. Daisuke lo supo, ese chico seria su nuevo ídolo, a partir de hoy Daisuke Motomiya seria como Yamato Ishida.

-Hi Yamato!.- intenta saludar Daisuke metiéndose entre las chicas.

-¡Daisuke!, me alegro de verte, sácame de aquí.- dice el rubio apurado que ve en su joven amigo la excusa perfecta para desaparecer de todas esas chicas.

-Yamato quiero ser como tu.- dice con convencimiento el ex-gogggle-boy.

-Me parece muy bien, pero ya puedes irte, ¿eh?.- dice Yamato empujando al pequeño Motomiya.

-¡No Yamato!, no lo entiendes, yo quiero ser como tu…

Suena la música de la canción "Quiero ser como tu" de _El libro de la selva_ y Daisuke comienza a cantar y bailar completamente emocionado:

-Yo soy el más grande digielegido, el héroe del Digimundo, más alto ya no he de subir y eso me hace sufrir, yo quiero ser "cool" como tu, y de las chicas gozar, como Ishida yo quiero vivir ser Yagami me va a aburrir… oh… dubi du… dubi du (le hacen los coros las chicas que antes estaban acosando a Yamato) quiero ser como tu, dubi dubi duba, quiero andar como tu, ligar como tu… ser tu… por favor, dubi du, dímelo a mi, dubi dubi duba, el secreto de ser tan súper "cool".- termina el moreno arrodillado encima de una mesa con los brazos extendidos y todas las chicas que le hacían los coros alrededor haciendo posturitas, mientras Yamato ha observado todo con cara de horror.

-Daisuke anda bonito, vete a casa.- dice Yamato con temor por el pequeño teatrillo que acaba de montar su amigo.

-¿Me enseñaras a ser como tu?.- pide el chico, que obviamente no ha preparado un numero musical para nada.

-Lo que tu digas, pero ahora largo, que Sora ya va a acabar su entrenamiento y he quedado con ella.- accede el chico en un desesperado intento de que Daisuke deje de darle la lata.

-¡Perfecto!, me quedo, así podré verte en acción… ¿te importa que tome apuntes?.- pregunta el nuevo discípulo de Ishida mientras abre una libreta con las tapas de Naruto.

-¡Ni hablar!, es una cita íntima… ¡largo!

-Quiero ser como tu… dubi dubi duba…- empieza a cantar de nuevo Daisuke.

-¡Vale de acuerdo, te quedas!.- accede Yamato, que no se siente capaz de volver a escuchar los desafines de Motomiya.-… pero no hables ni preguntes nada, tu solo eres un observador… y por favor, no vuelvas a cantar, he escuchado cerdos en el matadero que suenan mejor que tu…

De esa forma Daisuke consiguió que Yamato le tomase como su nuevo discípulo y empezó con sus clase magistrales para ser un chico súper "cool", y para conseguir que todas las chicas griten entusiasmadas "waa Daisuke es tan cool".

-Bien Daisuke, no se muy bien que quieres que te diga, ya que yo no soy el que ligo, son las chicas las que vienen a mi.- dice Yamato en un último y desesperado intento para que Daisuke le deje tranquilo.

-¿Y que haces para que las chicas se fijen en ti?.- pregunta el muchacho mientras escribe, no sabemos el que, pero escribe en su cuaderno.

-No lo se, será por el pelo, esta científicamente demostrado que los rubios somos más atractivos y por lo tanto ligamos más…

-¿Y quien ha demostrado eso?… porque te vuelvo a repetir que los extraños estudios científicos de Miyako y Koushiro no cuentan, como cuando "demostraron" que existía un complot de los elefantes para dominar el mundo…- dice con una divertida sonrisa Sora que de sobra conoce las extravagancias de sus amigos.

-¡Sora!, ¿ya has acabado?… deja que te ayude.- dice con dulzura Yamato mientras toma la bolsa de deporte de su novia y se la cuelga al hombro.

-Llevar la bolsa de la chica…- dice Daisuke mientras escribe todo emocionado en su libreta.

-¿Qué hace?.- pregunta Sora extrañada.

-Déjalo, el pobre tiene una crisis de identidad.- explica el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno no importa, Yamato, te tengo que decir una cosa importante…- empieza Takenouchi con entusiasmo

-¡Tus padres se van el fin de semana y quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía!.- grita Yamato con ilusión.

-¡No!, es sobre el tenis….

-¡Este año han cambiado el uniforme y las falditas las van a poner más cortas!.- vuelve a interrumpir Ishida con ilusión.

-Eso hay que verlo…- dice Daisuke con expectación.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡no!, Yamato deja de decir tonterías… ¡y tu deja de mirarme por debajo de la falda!.- dirigiéndose al curioso Daisuke.-… lo que quiero decir es que… ¡este año me han hecho capitana del club de tenis!.- grita la pelirroja por todo lo alto, dejando tanto a Yamato como a Daisuke con cara de "¿y….?"

-Eso, eso… es genial…- dice Yamato que en realidad hubiese deseado mil veces más que la noticia fuese lo del recorte de las faldas, pero bueno el caso es que no desaprovecha la oportunidad para abrazar a su novia con ternura.

-Hacer como si te alegras de las paridas que le ocurren a tu novia…- dice Daisuke mientras lo escribe en su libreta.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué ha dicho?.- pregunta Sora confusa soltándose del abrazo de Yamato.

-¿Eh?, nada, no le hagas caso, jeje.- intenta disimular Ishida mientras mata con la mirada al pequeño Motomiya, que ni se entera de sus meteduras de pata.- Sora, esto hay que celebrarlo, venga te invito a merendar.

Yamato con suma amabilidad y delicadeza toma la mano de su novia y salen del recinto estudiantil en dirección a una cafetería, seguidos muy de cerca por Daisuke que no pierde detalle de nada, cosa que hace que Sora comience a incomodarse.

-Yamato, ¿Por qué nos sigue Daisuke?

-¿Qué?, no seas neuras Sora, no nos sigue nadie.- contesta el chico con naturalidad.

-¿Ah no?.- pregunta la pelirroja dándose la vuelta y haciendo que Motomiya choque contra ella, puesto que va sumido tomando apuntes en su libreta y no se ha enterado de la parada.- Daisuke, ¿nos estas siguiendo?

El chico como buen bocazas esta a punto de responder con total naturalidad que si, pero entonces detrás de Sora observa a Yamato haciendo extrañas señas.

-Yo… eh… si… digo… no… digo… tal vez… espera un segundo… Yamato ¿crees que es el mejor momento para jugar a las películas?.- pregunta el chico con calma y dando una muestra de lo inútil que es su amigo para la mímica.

-¡Que no!, ¡que le digas que no!, ¡no es tan difícil baka!.- grita un desquiciado Yamato, ante la desaprobatoria mirada de su novia.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.- pregunta con contundencia Takenouchi cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh… eh… nada, solo que quería invitar a mi buen amigo Daisuke a merendar.- intenta disimular Yamato mientras abraza contra él a Motomiya.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amigo de Daisuke?.- pregunta la chica extrañada, ya que cada vez que Yamato habla de Daisuke se refiere a él como "el inútil y patético clon de Yagami".

-Sora, me ofendes, Daisuke y yo somos grandes amigos, por eso compartimos el emblema de la amistad, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el rubio a Daisuke, que se siente realmente estrujado entre los brazos de su efusivo amigo.

-Em… em, si, además que le estoy siguiendo porque ahora es mi ídolo y ha aceptado enseñarme a comportarme con las mujeres.- explica Motomiya haciendo gala de la boca tan grande que tiene.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué ahora eres su ídolo?, ¿Yamato que quiere decir todo eso?.- pregunta la muchacha empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Eh… si, más o menos… es que, Daisuke quiere ser como yo.- anuncia el rubio con cierto tono de emoción.

-Que tontería, Daisuke lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de hacer el tonto y pedirle disculpas a Taichi por todo lo que le has dicho hoy.- recrimina Sora al pelo-pincho.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero por que?.- se apresura a preguntar Ishida con enfado.

-Yamato…

-Si el chico quiere ser como yo, déjale que sea como yo.- dice Yamato con convencimiento.

-Muy bien Yamato, haz lo que quieres, pero a mi no me metáis en estas tonterías.- dice la pelirroja con enfado empezando a marcharse, pero Yamato no esta dispuesto a que su novia le abandone de esa forma.

-¡Sora espera!.- grita el chico agarrando a su novia del brazo y haciendo que se voltee.-… no te vayas, deberías estar feliz, es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien quiere ser como yo….

Yamato empieza a hacer ojitos de perro abandonado que derretirían a cualquier fémina y Sora por supuesto no es una excepción.

-Bueno… que venga…

-¡Genial!, vamos Daisuke…

-Oye Yamato, lo de invitarme a merendar sigue en pie, ¿no?.- pregunta Motomiya que ya ha hecho unas grandes ganas de comer.

-Daisuke, lo siento, pero solo se invita a la chica, apunta eso, invitar a tu novia a merendar….

-Pero, ¿Por qué?.- pregunta el joven muchacho que no entiende muy bien esa estúpida norma.

-Pues porque si, porque eso es ser un gentleman…- prosigue Yamato, que le esta empezando a gustar esto de que alguien lo vea como un ídolo, aunque sea Daisuke.

-Gentleman…- apunta Daisuke en su cuaderno.-… Yamato, es que yo siempre he sido mas de Action man, ¿has visto el nuevo que han sacado que dispara cañonazos por los brazos?.- pregunta el chico completamente ilusionado.

-Daisuke ser un gentleman no es un muñeco… es ser un caballero, como yo, y eso es lo que le gusta a las chicas, un hombre amable, respetuoso, dulce y educado… ¡joder Sora!, ¿Qué mierdas llevas aquí un jodido muerto?.- pregunta Yamato con brusquedad ya que se ve incapaz de seguir llevando la pesada bolsa de deporte de su novia por más tiempo.

-Menudo gentleman estas tu hecho…- murmura la pelirroja con desaprobación.-… anda trae.

Con suma facilidad la chica recoge su bolsa de deporte y se la cuelga del hombro y si que en su rostro se dibuje ni el más mínimo rastro de esfuerzo físico, dejando a Yamato desconcertado por esta desconocida fortaleza física de su novia y a Daisuke prosiguiendo con su toma de apuntes.

-Yamato es más débil que Sora….- dice el chico mientras apunta esa información con naturalidad.

-¡Daisuke!, no creo que esa información sea de relevancia.- grita Yamato con enfado.

-Ya lo se, pero es para contárselo luego a Taichi-san y reírnos un rato…..

Pero antes de que termine la frase, Daisuke vuelve a quedarse en trance, el tiempo se detiene en su mente y solo una palabra le retumba, Taichi, Taichi, Taichi….. ¿Cómo iba a reírse de Yamato si ya no hablaba con Taichi?, pensando en todo esto al joven Motomiya le empezó a entrar la melancolía y a recordar los buenos momentos que ha pasado con el que antes era su ídolo a costa de Yamato.

**FLASHBACK**

Un día en un concierto de Yamato…

-¿Has visto como desafina su bajo?.- pregunta Taichi intentando contener las carcajadas.

-Bueno, tal vez influye el hecho de que le he cortado una de las cuerdas… jajajajajaja…- dice el entonces goggle-boy mientras enseña la cuerda a su amigo.

-¡Que bueno!, jajajajajajaja…- ríe también de forma descontrolada Yagami, por el ridículo que su mejor amigo esta haciendo en el escenario.

Otra día en el parque, Taichi y Daisuke practicaban sus regatees de futbol, cuando Yamato apareció completamente apurado pidiendo auxilio.

-¡Socorro!, ¡ayudadme!, ¡tenéis que esconderme de esa chiflada!.- grita Yamato como un histérico mientras apunta como corre hacia él la hermana de Daisuke, Jun.

-Yamato, ya eres mayorcito para resolver tus problemas, ¿eh?.- dice Taichi intentando contener las carcajadas. Y el rubio al ver que no le iban a ayudar y que la hermana de Daisuke se aproximaba peligrosamente decide seguir corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?, pensé que ya se le había pasado su obsesión por Yamato.- pregunta Yagami extrañado.

-Si, hasta que se encontró esta mañana una carta firmada por Yamato en la que le expresaba sus más ardientes deseos… jajajajajaja…- cuenta Daisuke entre risas.

-¡Que bueno!, jajajajajajaja…- ríe también Taichi por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Y otro día, en la cafetería, Yamato estaba con Sora, pero la chica no dejaba de mirarle con una cara mezcla de asco y temor ya que su novio no paraba de rascarse sus partes íntimas, y toda esta escena era observada como no podía ser menos por Taichi y Daisuke.

-Ya le vale a Yamato, que cerdo, si sigue así Sora se va a pensar que es un pervertido…- dice Taichi mientras contempla a sus dos amigos.

-Si, es que le he echado polvos pica-pica en sus calzoncillos… jajajajajaja…- cuenta Daisuke partiéndose de risa.

-¡Que bueno!, jajajajajajajaja..- vuelve a reírse Yagami mientras despeina el pelo a su discípulo de forma amistosa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Daisuke… ¡Daisuke!, ¿vienes o que?.- pregunta Yamato mientras zarandea a su ido compañero.

-Eh, oh si claro Taichi… em digo Yamato…- se apresura a rectificar Motomiya con una fingida sonrisa, acción que no pasa desapercibida para el rubio, ya que el es experto en falsas sonrisas.

Yamato se dirige a su novia con preocupación y con enfado murmura.

-Piensa en él…

-¿Eh?.- pregunta la chica que esta completamente ajena a las panoias de su novio.

-Pues eso, que aunque esta conmigo piensa en él.- vuelve a decir el rubio con enfado.

-Vamos a tomar algo anda.- dice la chica con cansancio entrando en una cafetería.

Los chicos entran en la cafetería y pronto toman asiento, Sora y Yamato se sientan juntos, para poder meterse mano por debajo de la mesa, mientras Daisuke toma asiento en frente de ellos. Pero Yamato aún sigue dolido, Daisuke le miente en su cara, le dice que el es su nuevo ídolo pero en realidad su mente esta puesta en Taichi, pero el joven Ishida no desespera y hará lo posible para que el ex-goggle-boy se convierta en un clon suyo.

-Míralo, creo que aún puedo recuperarlo.- susurra Ishida con disimulo a su novia.

-Yamato, por favor, por que no dejas ya de hacer estas paridas y pasas de él, así podríamos tener algo más de intimidad.- susurra la chica molesta, porque ve en su futuro la constante presencia del joven Motomiya.

-Pero Sora…

-Yamato, se realista, Daisuke esta contigo por despecho, aún quiere ser como Taichi… ¿o acaso sabe cual es tu color favorito?, ¿o la película que más te hace llorar?, ¿o porque te ríes antes de que alguien cuente un chiste y no después?… ¿o porque tienes miedo a los hamsters?…- empieza a enumerar Sora las extravagancias de su novio…- Yamato, nunca vas a ser su ídolo, asúmelo, la mente de Daisuke siempre va estar con Taichi.

-¡No!, yo puedo cambiarlo, por favor déjame quedarme con él.- habla el rubio como si hablasen de un perrito, mientras observan como Daisuke no despega la vista del menú.- si ya esta empezando hasta a caerme bien y empiezo a acostumbrarme a su desagradable voz y hasta me parecen divertidas sus impertinencias….

Y mientras Yamato enumera las "cualidades" de su amigo, este al fin abre la boca ya que llevaba 2 minutos callado y eso es todo un record pero el joven Motomiya.

-Yamato-san, una pregunta que quería hacerte desde el principio… ¿Cuándo la besas con lengua? ¿en la primera cita?, ¿en el primer beso?, ¿a Sora cuando la besaste con lengua? y ¿en que punto estáis Sora y tu?, ya sabes, ¿hay posibilidad de que haya un bebe Ishida?, ¿o Sora es una estrecha y no te deja acercarte a determinados partes de su cuerpo?…

Sora, que si en estos momentos le pusiesen un lacito verde en la cabeza ya estaría disfrazada de tomate y bien maduro por cierto, mira a Yamato con cara de amenaza y Yamato se da cuenta de que la persona que tenía en frente no era un cachorrito desvalido sino Daisuke Motomiya, el bocazas de Odaiba.

-Me desharé de él.- susurra Yamato, que esta volviendo a recordar la pesadilla que es ser el ídolo de un miembro de la familia Motomiya.

-Bueno ya he elegido, quiero una hamburguesa doble, y cuando digo doble me refiero a que me traigan 4 hamburguesas, un trozo de tarta, y cuando digo un trozo me refiero a una tarta entera, y un par de coca-colas, eso si solo dos que sino luego no duermo y me meo en la cama….- pide Motomiya con una sonrisa.

-Me parece muy bien Daisuke, pero yo no lo voy a pagar…- se apresura a excusarse Yamato.-… solo invito a mi novia, recuérdalo, solo se invita a la chica.

-Ya lo se Yamato, pero es que todo esto es para Sora, ¿a que si?.- pregunta Daisuke a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo..- accede Sora, que nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad para hacer sufrir un poquito a su novio.

-Pero Sora….

-Lo siento Yama, pero tienes que invitar a la chica a merendar, ¡mira!, lo pone aquí en la libreta de Daisuke.- dice Sora con una divertida sonrisa mientras toma la libreta del chico y comienza a leerla.-… ¡aquí esta!, em Sora… ¿Qué es esto?… Sora lleva braguitas de Hello Kitty y Yamato aprovecha cada descuido para mirárselas con disimulo, aunque yo creo que Sora si se da cuenta porque de vez en cuando le sonríe de forma provocativa… ¡¡¡Que esta apuntando este degenerado!!!

-¡Daisuke!.- grita Yamato con enfado.

-¿Eh?, tengo que aprender vuestro comportamiento…- se defiende el chico con naturalidad.

-¿Yamato me miras la ropa interior?.- pregunta Takenouchi con una voz completamente amenazante.

-Eh… yo… eh… ¡voy al cajero a sacar dinero!

Con esto Yamato ve la excusa perfecta para desaparecer de la inquisidora mirada de su novia dejando así solos a Daisuke y Sora, y el chico aprovechara este momento para poner fin a todas sus dudas.

-Sora, ahora que nos hemos quedado solos puedes decírmelo… ¿Por qué sales con Yamato?, porque es rubio ¿verdad?.- pregunta Daisuke.

-¿Eh?, claro que no, salgo con Yamato porque le quiero…- se excusa la portadora del amor cuya pregunta del nuevo discípulo de su novio le ha dejado completamente desconcertada.

-Pero le quieres, porque es rubio ¿verdad?.- insiste el muchacho con su obsesión por la cabellera rubia de Ishida.

-¿Eh?, claro que no…- dice como puede la apurada Takenouchi.

-Entonces ¿Por qué le elegiste a él y no a Taichi?, ¿crees que si me teñiría de rubio tendría mas posibilidades con Hikari?.- insiste el pequeño Motomiya.

-¡No!, eso es una tontería, y en el amor tu no eliges de quien te enamoras…

-¡Pero tendré que hacer algo!, sino la historia se volverá a repetir.

-¿Historia?.- pregunta la chica extrañada.

-Si, ya sabes, chica linda y guapa conoce a chico con goggles desde la infancia, chica linda y guapa y chico con goggles amigos inseparables, aparece chico rubio, chico rubio se hace amigo de chico con gogggles y chica linda y guapa, chica linda y guapa se enamora de chico rubio, chico rubio y chica linda y guapa se hacen novios, chico con goggles vagabundea por el instituto y muere solo rodeado de un montón de gatos…- explica el moreno, como si esa historia ocurriese todos los días.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías Daisuke!, esa historia es absurda… para empezar los gatos son de Hikari no de Taichi.- dice la portadora del amor como si eso fuese lo más inquietante de la particular historia de su amigo.- y además, no tienes que cambiar tu forma de ser por ninguna chica, y sobre todo si no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?, ¿sabes algo verdad?, ¿Qué te ha contado Hikari?, seguro que en esas fiestas pijamas que hacéis te ha contado que esta enamorada de Takeru ¿verdad?, me lo puedo imaginar…

**IMAGINACION DE DAISUKE**

Sora, Hikari y Miyako están en una cama con diminutos camisones con trasparencias, hablando sobre chicos mientras se tocan excesivamente entre ellas.

-Hikari, dime ¿estas enamorada?.- pregunta Sora mientras acaricia el rostro de la muchacha de una forma un tanto erótica.

-Pues… la verdad es que si.

-¡Oh!, seguro que de Daisuke, es tan guapo y varonil y sexy, e inteligente y mira que cuerpazo tiene.- dice Miyako entusiasmada mientras saca una foto de Daisike semidesnudo y con un cuerpo digno de Jean-Claude Van Damme.

-¡Si!, Daisuke es lo más, yo cuando estoy con Yamato pienso en Daisuke.- dice Sora mientras acaricia las piernas de Miyako, de una forma bastante erótica también.

-Si, ya se que Daisuke es un súper-hombre y muy macho, ojala estuviese enamorada de él, sería tan afortunada, pero por desgracia el que me gusta es el estúpido de Takeru… - dice finalmente Hikari con tristeza.

-¡Oh, venga!, no estés triste Hikari.- intenta animar Sora acariciando a la pequeña Yagami de una forma ya claramente erótica.

-¡Chicas!, ¿nos besamos y restregamos entre nosotras pensando en Daisuke?.- propone Miyako mientras se levanta su diminuto camisón.

-¡¡Si!!….- gritan al unísono Sora y Hikari.

**FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE DAISUKE**

-Eh… eh si, mas o menos.- asiente Sora mientras recuerda su última fiesta pijama.

**FLASHBACK**

Sora, Miyako y Hikari están en la habitación de la pelirroja, las tres con horrorosos pijamas largos de franela, la cara verde por la mascarilla y el pelo lleno de rulos.

-¡Chicas!, ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿hablamos de chicos o maratón de Betty la fea?.- pregunta Miyako con desgana.

-¡¡Betty!!.- gritan al unísono Sora y Hikari.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Daisuke, ¿quieres un consejo?.- pregunta Takenouchi con amabilidad.

-Clfarowf…- farfulla Daisuke puesto que ya le han traído una de sus hamburguesas y se la ha metido entera en la boca.

-Eh… si, primero mastica..- dice Sora con cara de asco por contemplar este espectáculo de su amigo.-… y segundo se tu mismo, Daisuke estoy segura que siendo tu mismo conseguirás gustar a alguna chica, si no es a Hikari a otra, pero tienes que ser tu.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.- asiente el pequeño Motomiya con convencimiento.-… ¡voy a teñirme de rubio!

Daisuke sale corriendo de la cafetería, llevando consigo sus hamburguesas y tarta por supuesto y dejando a Sora deprimida puesto que sus consejos no ayudan a nadie y en ese momento su príncipe rubio entra de nuevo a la cafetería.

-¡Sora!, ¿has conseguido echar a ese pesado?.- pregunta Yamato con entusiasmo.

-Supongo…- responde la chica no muy convencida.

-Sora… ¿me invitas?, es que cuando he llegado al cajero he caído en la cuenta de que no tengo tarjeta de crédito y mis opciones eran o atracar a una adorable ancianita o venir arrastrándome a ti.- dice Yamato con cara de niño bueno.

-Claro que si Yama.- asiente la muchacha con una sonrisa, ya que su novio ya le ha hecho olvidar su fracaso como consejera de Daisuke.

La noche cayo en la ciudad de Odaiba, y en ese mismo momento Daisuke llegaba a su casa, llevaba un turbante en la cabeza y prácticamente sin saludar a sus padres y sin cenar, cosa rara en él, el joven se encerró en su habitación, aunque para su desgracia a su hermana no se le escapa ningún detalle.

-¡Eh!, ¡Ali-baba!, ¿se puede saber que haces con ese turbante?.- pregunta Jun mientras pega en la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito.

-¡Déjame en paz Jun!.- grita el muchacho molesto. Acto seguido se quita con cuidado el turbante y deja a la vista su nuevo look.

-¡V-cabezazo!

Sin pensárselo dos veces V-mon arremete contra su compañero haciendo que este caiga al suelo malherido.

-¿Qué haces estúpido?, ¡¡soy yo Daisuke!!

-¿Daisuke?.- pregunta el digimon con escepticismo.-.. Oye, ¿Por qué llevas un pollo en la cabeza?

-¡No es un pollo!, es mi pelo, es mi nuevo look, con esta cabellera rubia Hikari me encontrara irresistible.- habla el muchacho mientras observa su reflejo en el espejo.- y ahora a peinarme…

Daisuke empieza a peinar sus rebeldes pinchos intentando dejar el flequillo con un mechón hacia la derecha, como el que lleva su nuevo ídolo Yamato, pero por mucho que insiste sus pinchos son indomables y resisten.

-¡Mierda!, necesito gomina…

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja….. ¡Daisuke!, venia a decirte que la cena ya esta lista, pero supongo que no querrás cenar ya que hay pollo y en tu caso seria canibalismo, ¿no?, jajajajajaja…- ríe de forma descontrolada Jun, que obviamente no ha podido controlar la curiosidad por ver a su hermano.

-¡¡Cállate!!.- grita el chico cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.

Miercoles, 7:56, instituto de Odaiba.

En el instituto de Odaiba estaba a punto de sonar el timbre que indica el comienzo de las clases y justo en ese momento el nuevo y remodelado Daisuke Motomiya, hace su majestuosa aparición.

Con una cabellera completamente rubia, con la chaqueta del uniforme desabrochada y los primeros botones de la camisa también, al más puro estilo Yamato, y andando en cámara lenta puesto que es el gran momento de Daisuke y quiere que dure eternamente. Las chicas sonríen a su paso, todo los alumnos se han hecho a los lados del pasillo para contemplarle en toda su gloria. El chico sabe que es "cool", que va provocando y aprovechando su nueva condición de chico sexy, el joven se quita la chaqueta de forma provocativa echándola detrás del hombro con el brazo y devolviendo la sonrisa a todas las chicas. Finalmente el joven Motomiya se detiene delante de su nuevo ídolo y mentor, que como todos los presentes no puede evitar retener las carcajadas.

-¡Daisuke!, una familia de pollos ha anidado en tu cabeza.- dice el joven Yamato al contemplar el nuevo look de su amigo.

-¿Qué dices?, Yamato-san, no seas envidioso, ¡estoy realmente sexy!, y las chicas lo saben por eso me sonríen.- dice el joven entusiasmado.

-¡Pio, pio, pio!.- gritan varios alumnos cuando pasan por al lado de Daisuke.

-Daisuke, no digas tonterías, no te sonríen, se ríen de ti y de tu pelo…- explica Yamato, que nunca se perdonara el hecho de no llevar una cámara encima para poder haber grabado este momento.

-Tranquilo Yamato, ¡si hay chicas para los dos!, por cierto ¿Cómo haces para que ese mechón te quede en la derecha?, porque yo me he gastado todo el bote de gomina y ni aún así.- explica el "rubio" abatido mientras señala sus indomables puntas.

-Eso es encanto natural.- dice Ishida con una sonrisa echándose su mechón de pelo para atrás con la mano.

-Bueno Yamato, no tengo tiempo para seguir hablando contigo, debo de ver a Hikari….- dice Motomiya todo convencido, pero Yamato al fin se compadece del pobre muchacho y le detiene antes de que haga el mayor ridículo de su vida.

-Daisuke, por tu bien, no vayas a buscar a Hikari con estas pintas…

-Pero si ahora soy rubio, debo resultarle atractivo, tu dijiste que los rubios ligábamos mas.

-Ya pero, Hikari no es como las demás chicas, veras Hikari es muy parecida a Sora…

-¿También utiliza bragas de Hello Kitty?

-¿Eh?… ¡y yo que se!… me refiero a que no son de esa clase de chicas a las que solo les gusta un cuerpo bonito, ellas se fijan en el interior y en las cualidades humanas de las person….

Mientras el pobre Yamato le estaba dando el discurso de la vida a su joven discípulo, Hikari y Sora aparecen por ese pasillo completamente entusiasmadas.

-¡Que guapo es!.- dice Hikari mientras extiende un póster de Orlando Bloom.

-Si, la verdad con este cuerpazo daría igual que fuese un cabeza hueca.- asiente Sora mientras babea un poco el póster.

-¡Y que lo digas!.- asiente de nuevo la castaña.

Yamato y Daisuke que han estado observando esta escena sacan sus propias conclusiones.

-Lo que te decía Daisuke, hay que ser rubio natural.- dice Ishida, que sabe que esta fin de semana va a tener que llevar a su novia a ver la última película de piratas del caribe.

Pero Daisuke ya no le escuchaba, ya que las palabras que había dicho Yamato antes se le habían quedado grabadas, se fijan en el interior, se fijan en el interior,…. Daisuke observo a Yamato y entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de que el ya no podría ser su ídolo, ya que solo lo había elegido a él por su éxito con las mujeres, pero si ese éxito se debía a su físico entonces ya no le servia de ninguna utilidad. Necesitaba un chico cuyo intelecto fuese superior al de los demás y de esa forma poder conquistar a Hikari con inteligencia y raciocinio.

-Claro lo que necesito es cultivar mi interior, no mi físico, necesito un genio… pero ¿Quién?.- habla para si mismo un pensativo Daisuke.

-¿Un sobresaliente?, profesor este trabajo esta claro que era sobresaliente alto.- exige un joven pelirrojo que esta hablando con un profesor unos metros más allá. Finalmente el profesor pasa de él y Koushiro choca contra Daisuke ya que el joven Motomiya aún iba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento…- se disculpa Izumi sin ni siquiera mirar a su compañero y cuando lo observa.-… ¿Daisuke?, ¿has vuelta a confundir el agua oxigenada con champú?

-¿Eh?…- pregunta el joven que no se entera de nada.

-Pues eso, que el agua oxigenada oxida el pelo haciendo que pierda su color y aclarándolo como es tu caso.- explica muy sabiamente Koushiro, lastima que Daisuke no le preste atención puesto que aún esta con sus propios dilemas.

-Necesito un genio… ¡Ah! hola Koushiro… pero ¿Quién?… - sigue el chico a lo suyo.

-Bueno, me voy a clase de informática que tengo que reprogramar todos los ordenadores del instituto.- se despide el muchacho.

-¿Quién?… ¿Quién?….

Y con estas preguntas revoloteando en su mente al joven Motomiya le empiezan a venir unos lejanos flashbacks, que no sabe muy bien cuando los ha vivido.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Un sobresaliente?, profesor este trabajo esta claro que era sobresaliente alto.

-Pues eso, que el agua oxigenada oxida el pelo haciendo que pierda su color y aclarándolo como es tu caso.

-Bueno, me voy a clase de informática que tengo que reprogramar todos los ordenadores del instituto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Si!, ese chico pelirrojo es el indicado… pero ¿quien era?.- se pregunta Motomiya confuso ya que cuando entra en su mundo pierde la noción de la realidad por completo.

-¡Miyako, deja de darme la lata!, yo soy el genio.- se oye a lo lejos a Koushiro.

-¡Claro Miyako!.- exclama con alegría Daisuke.

-¡Si!, yo Koushiro Izumi soy un genio..- se vuelve a oír a lo lejos a Izumi.

-¿Koushiro?..- se pregunta Daisuke extrañado.- supongo que por probar… ¡si ese será mi nuevo ídolo!, a partir de hoy seré como Koushiro Izumi.

-¡Cierra el pico Piolín!.- grita un joven mientras tira un huevazo en la cara al ex-goggle-boy, ex-chico "cool".

-¡¡Cabrón!!.- grita Daisuke con enfado mientras se frota la cara.-…_bueno, al menos es huevo y dicen que es bueno para el brillo del pelo…_


	3. Una mente maravillosa

**Una mente maravillosa:**

Las clases empezaron y Daisuke se apresuro a llegar a la hora ya que a partir de hoy iba a ser un chico responsable y debía empezar a cultivar su inteligencia, pero para su desgracia aún tendría que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros.

-¡Eh, calimero!, ¿acabas de nacer?.- pregunta un chico acercándose a él con burla.

-¿Qué dices estúpido?.- se defiende Motomiya.

-Es que te has dejado un trozo de cascarón.- explica el muchacho con sorna mientras le tira otro huevazo en la cara.

-¡Te voy a matar!.- grita el moreno como un poseso, pero para su desgracia el profesor hace su entrada en el aula.

-¡Motomiya!, ¿quiere sentarse y no armar un escándalo?

-Pero profesor…- intenta excusarse el joven.

-¡Cállate y siéntate!

-Profesor, deberías llamar a su madre, su teléfono es co..co..co… co… co..coco… y vive en una granja.- dice el graciosillo de turno haciendo que prácticamente toda la clase estalle a carcajadas.

Daisuke aguantando su furia toma asiento al lado de uno de los pocos chicos que no se habían reído por esa broma y ese no era otro que su amigo Takeru.

-¿No te ríes de mi?.- pregunta Motomiya extrañado.

-No… - contesta con tristeza Takeru.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunta el joven que no entiende cómo su amigo no aprovecha esta ocasión para burlarse de el de por vida.

-Porque no me apetece… - vuelve a contestar Takaishi mientras esconde la cabeza entre sus brazos y se deja caer sobre el pupitre.

Al ver la depresión de su amigo se da cuenta de que solo puede haber una explicación a ese comportamiento y no es otra que Hikari, seguro que aún sigue enfadada con él, ya que de lo contrario estarían sentados juntos y Hikari estaba unos pupitres más adelante con otra compañera y una expresión casi tan triste como la de Takeru. La cabeza de Daisuek empezó a dar vueltas… ¡No podía aprovecharse de esta situación de sus amigos!, al fin y al cabo había heredado el emblema de la amistad y debía hacer gala de él, por lo que por primera vez desde que había empezado esta semana, Motomiya se decidió a hacer lo correcto y por eso cuando termino la clase se apresuro a hablar con Hikari, debía conseguir que perdonase a Takeru.

-Hikari… ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- intercepta el joven antes de que Yagami abandonase la clase.

-Daisuke, claro.

-Verás es sobre Tak…

Pero antes de que termine de hablar el joven ex-gogggle-boy nota que Hikari le mira de una forma especial, nunca había sentido esa mirada por parte de la castaña y Daisuke se queda completamente hipnotizado dejando que su amiga le observe con detenimiento.

-Daisuke, tienes algo especial.- empieza la chica.-… no se como no me he dado cuenta antes…

Daisuke entra en trance… ¿será cierto que Hikari le este diciendo esas cosas?, y pensando en eso olvida por completo su misión de buen amigo, su corazón late con fuerza y escucha atentamente las palabras que la chica de la que esta profundamente enamorado vaya a decirle.

_-Te amo Daiske Motomiya…_

-Yo también Hikari.- responde el chico desde su mundo de ensueño.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué también te habías dado cuenta de que llevabas una cáscara de huevo en la cabeza?.- pregunta la castaña mientras sostiene el trozo de cáscara en su mano.

-¿Eh?… ¿Qué?… mm si claro… jeje jeje… - responde el joven intentando disimular que su imaginación le ha jugado una mala pasada.

Y de esa forma es como todos los buenos propósitos de Daisuke de conseguir que Takeru y Hikari se reconciliasen se esfumaron, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, esta vez lo había imaginado, ¿pero quien le dice que la próxima vez que Hikari Yagami le dijese que le ama no fuese solo en su imaginación?, con esto en la mente, el decidido muchacho prosiguió con su elaborado plan de conquistar a Hikari por el intelecto y de esa forma cuando terminaron las clases se presento en la sala de informática porque a partir de hoy el ídolo de Daisuke Motomiya seria Koushiro Izumi.

-… como podéis ver este programa utiliza una frecuencia de datos aleatoria que….- habla Izumi al resto de chicos del club de informática, que todos le miran embobados, bueno todos menos Miyako que esta cruzada de brazos y con una mirada desafiante puesto que aún le guarda un poquillo de rencor a su amigo por lo del juego del trivial. Y en ese momento la clase es interrumpida por un apuesto rubio de bote, que se dirige hacia Koushiro completamente ilusionado.

-Koushiro-san, quiero ser como tu.

-Eh… me parece muy bien, pero ahora ¿puedes largarte?, estamos en medio de una clase.- dice el pelirrojo atónito por esta descarada aparición de su amigo.

-¡No lo entiendes!, yo quiero ser como tu…

Suena la música de la canción "Quiero ser como tu" de _El libro de la selva_ y Daisuke comienza a cantar y bailar completamente emocionado, otra vez:

-Yo soy el más grande digielegido, el héroe del Digimundo, más alto ya no he de subir y eso me hace sufrir, yo quiero ser listo como tu, y a las chicas impresionar, como Izumi yo quiero vivir ser Ishida me va a aburrir… oh… dubi du… dubi du (le hacen los coros los chicos del club de informática, excepto Miyako) quiero ser como tu, dubi dubi duba, quiero hablar como tu, pensar como tu… ser tu… por favor, dubi du, dímelo a mi, dubi dubi duba, el secreto para ser un genio como tu.- termina el moreno arrodillado delante de Izumi con los brazos extendidos y todos los chicos que le hacían los coros alrededor haciendo posturitas, mientras Koushiro ha observado todo con cara de horror.

-Daisuke, vete por favor…- suplica Koushiro con desesperación.

-¿Me enseñaras a ser como tu?

-Lo que quieras, pero ahora deja que terminemos la clase.- asiente el chico, que sabe que cuando Daisuke se obsesiona por alguien no hay nada que hacer.

-¡Genial!

-Daisuke solo una condición.

-¿Si?

-Cámbiate ese pelo antes de que te adopte una gallina….

De esa forma Koushiro Izumi acepto a Daisuke como su nuevo discípulo y le enseñaría todo lo necesario para ser un genio y que todas las chicas digan "waa Daisuke es tan listo", y esa misma tarde Daisuke empezaría a recibir las clases del genio.

Miércoles, 17:34 horas, sala de informática del instituto de Odaiba.

-Muy bien Daisuke, toma asiento, ahora mismo estoy contigo.- dice Koushiro sin despegar la vista del ordenador.

Daisuke, cuyo pelo ya se ha tornado a un intento de su color natural, puesto que aun se le notan mechas rubias (la peluquería a la que va es bastante deprimente), toma asiento donde le ha dicho su nuevo ídolo y empieza a tomar apuntes en su inseparable libreta de Naruto.

-¡Ya esta!, ya he terminado, ahora podré ayudarte en tus propósitos.- anuncia Izumi con entusiasmo, Daisuke se asoma a la pantalla del ordenador con escepticismo.

-¿Con el buscaminas?

-¿Eh?, no, es que estaba echando una partida y ya la he acabado, me refiero a este otro programa.

El genio Izumi comienza a teclear a toda velocidad y por fin la pantalla enseña lo que va a revolucionar la vida de Daisuke para siempre.

-Veras, he creado un programa de estadística y probabilidad, se basa en formulas aleatorias centradas en una base de datos común con la que……- habla Koushiro con emoción, hasta que es interrumpido por un desagradable sonido.

-Zzzzzzzzz…….

En efecto, el discípulo del pelirrojo se ha dormido en sus magistrales clases, pero Koushiro sabe mil trucos para llamar la atención de su amigo.

-¡¡¡BUFFET LIBRE!!!

-¿Dónde?.- grita Daisuke despertando de su trance con la baba colgando.

-Daisuke, estate atento por favor. Tu quieres que te ayude a ligar con Hikari, ¿no?

-Emmmm… si….- responde Daisuke mientras se talla los ojos.

-Pues mira, este programa….- empieza Koushiro pero de nuevo es interrumpido.

-Buf, vaya birria.- anuncia una chica con anteojos cruzada de brazos.- ese programa es una basura, tiene una probabilidad de error del 90%.

-¡Mientes!.- grita el pelirrojo con enfado por esta interrupción.- solo falla una de cada un millón de veces, lo he comprobado.

-Si, como lo de los elefantes, ¿no?.- dice Miyako con burla.- tu investigación fue desacreditada por toda la comunidad científica y lo peor es que mezclaste mi nombre en ello.

-¡Fue porque tu te equivocaste al escribir el informe!, pusiste que iban a dominar el mundo los elefantes asiáticos, menuda tontería…. ¡¡Te había dicho mil veces que eran los africanos!!, ¡¡¡africanos!!!

-Lo que tu digas… solo venia a anunciarte que estoy creando otro trivial y este no tendrá tus garrafales errores.- dice la chica en tono de superioridad.

-¿Errores?, ¡¡¡mi trivial no tiene errores!!!.- grita el chico fuera de si.

-Por favor Koushiro-san, si pusiste que la canción _Imagine_ es de un tal Lennon cuando todo el mundo sabe que la escribió Yamato-san.

-¿Qué?, ¡espabila!, ¡esa canción tiene mas años que Yamato!

-Ya lo se estúpido y cuando lo investigue se lo pregunte a él y me dejo bien claro lo que había pasado….

-¿Y que paso?, ¿que se la comió su perro y luego se la vomito a John Lennon?.- pregunta el chico con una burlona sonrisa.

-¡Pues no!, menudas chorradas dices, la explicación es mucho más lógica, veras justo después de escribir la canción, Yamato-san fue abducido por unos extraterrestres que se la robaron y como tenían la tecnología para viajar en el tiempo viajaron atrás en el tiempo y se la regalaron a Lennon, a cambio de que dejase los Beatles, Lennon acepto y por eso todo el mundo cree que la canción es suya…, ¡ah! Y el extraterrestre que le regalo la canción no era otra que…. ¡¡¡¡YOKO ONO!!!!- ¿explica?, Miyako con convencimiento, ya que realmente se ha creído la historia que le ha contado Yamato.

-¿Extraterrestres?… claro Miyako, saluda a ET de mi parte.- dice Koushiro con sorna, mientras piensa con preocupación.-.._ mierda y yo que creía que era el único que había conseguido contactar con los extraterrestres… tendré que darme prisa en publicar mi estudio sobre que los extraterrestres quieren dominar el mundo a través de la música de los Beatles._

Tras estos interesantes debates sobre la vida mas allá de la tierra, Miyako se va para perfeccionar sus tesis y Daisuke, que no se ha enterado de mucho el pobre, intenta comprender lo que ha pasado.

-Yamato es un extraterrestre por eso consigue tener un peinado tan "cool"…- escribe el chico sus propias deducciones en su libreta.

-¡Daisuke que escribes!, deja las conspiraciones y complots para los genios, ¿quieres?.- grita Izumi con enfado, ya que el aún no había llegado a relacionar que Yoko Ono fuese un extraterrestre, por lo que Miyako le lleva ventaja.

-Vale… - asiente el joven muchacho mientras intenta encontrarle un parecido a Koushiro con Chewaca, aunque solo consigue encontrárselo con un Ewok.

-Bien, a lo que iba, con este programa podrás saber las posibilidades reales que tienes con Hikari. Para que veas como funciona, vamos a hacer un ejemplo. ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que Taichi me robe el bocadillo mañana?…. Introducimos los datos y…..

_Probabilidad muy alta 78%_

-Waa, esto funciona.- dice Daisuke alucinado.

-Claro que funciona, mira vamos a poner otro ejemplo, ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que hoy Sora se enfade con Yamato por intentar mirarle la ropa interior?

_Probabilidad muy alta 85%_

-Y si ahora preguntamos ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que Sora le perdone a los cinco minutos en cuanto Yamato haga ojitos?

_Probabilidad muy, muy alta 99%_

-¡Que guay!.- grita el pelo pincho emocionado.- a ver… ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que mi hermana se case, o se meta a monja, o lo que sea pero que se largue de casa y me deje tranquilo de aquí a diez años?

_Probabilidad muy baja 6,2%_

-¡Daisuke esto no es un juguete!.- dice Koushiro con brusquedad al ver como su invento lo están usando para banalidades.- y ahora largo, que aun tengo que consultar las probabilidades de cuanto voy a crecer este verano.

-¡Pregúntale si voy a ser rico!.- sigue Motomiya completamente emocionado.

-Es un programa de probabilidades, no la caseta de la adivina de la feria, que por cierto menuda estafa me dijo que para los diez años ya habría dado el estirón, y ahí estuve siendo el bajito hasta los trece…- dice Koushiro con enfado y resentimiento, y demostrando que desde pequeño arrastraba un pequeño complejo con su altura.

-Vale, pero vamos a preguntarle lo de Hikari.

-De acuerdo…- asiente con desgana el pelirrojo.

-¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que a Hikari le crezcan los pechos este año?.- se apresura a preguntar Daisuke.

-¡¡¡Daisuke!!!, esa no era la pregunta.- protesta el pelirrojo avergonzado.

-_Probabilidad muy alta 79%_

-Waaa…- babean los dos chicos al unísono, hasta que el genio al fin entra en razón.

-¡Vamos a hacerle la maldita pregunta y lárgate ya!, a ver, ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que Hikari y Daisuke sean novios?

-Probabilidad altísima 100%.- dice Daisuke, imitando la voz robotizada del ordenador, para haber si cuela.

-¡¡¡Daisuke!!!.- recrimina el pelirrojo.

_Probabilidad muy, muy, muy baja 0,0001%_

-Emmm… eh, lo siento Daisuke, pero la estadística nunca engaña.- dice Koushiro al ver el resultado pero Daisuke lo ve desde otra perspectiva.

-¿Bromeas?, ¡¡es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida!!, siempre pensé que no tenia posibilidades, pero ahora por fin tengo un objetivo, ¡¡¡tengo un 0,0001% de probabilidad!!!, jajajajaja…. ¡¡¡tengo posibilidades con Hikari!!!, gracias Koushiro, me has abierto los ojos, ¡¡¡gracias maquinita!!!.- dice completamente ilusionado Daisuke mientras besa el monitor de la pantalla.

-Vale, entonces me puedes dejar tranquilo ya.- dice Izumi, que ya siente que ha hecho la buena obra del día.

-Buen intento Koushiro-san, pero yo quiero ser como tu ¿recuerdas?, de modo que aún tengo que aprender mucho de ti, y tal vez de esa forma mis posibilidades aumenten hasta…. ¡¡¡un 0,01%!!!.- grita el nuevo discípulo del informático más ilusionada que Yamato hablando de extraterrestres.

-Pero Daisuke…- intenta razonar Koushiro, que de verdad pensó que con la maquinita de probabilidades habría conseguido librarse de Daisuke, un gran error.

Así que con esta nueva información, Daisuke por primera vez en su vida vio claro su objetivo y Koushiro resignado se ofreció a darle unas clases. Cuando llego a casa el nuevo discípulo del pelirrojo pondría en practica los consejos de su mentor.

-A ver… lo que he aprendido hoy….- dice Daisuke para si mismo mientras ojea su libreta, en la que solo hay un dibujito de un Ewok vestido como Koushiro.-… vale, esto no me sirve de mucho, aunque me ha quedado gracioso jeje jeje.

-¡Daisuke!, vamos a jugar a darnos cabezazos.- propone con entusiasmo V-mon.

-Lo siento V-mon, pero ahora soy listo y no puedo perder mi tiempo con esos juegos, si quieres ayúdame a hacer los deberes.- dice Daisuke mientras saca sus cuantiosos deberes.

-Vale.- accede su compañero digital.- hacemos lo de siempre ¿no?, le robo el cuaderno a Takeru y te los copias rápido, así cuando termines podemos jugar.

-¡No!, hoy no se los voy a robar a nadie, voy a hacerlos yo.

-Daisuke, ¿Por qué quieres suspender?

-¡¡Cállate!!, no voy a suspender, Koushiro me los corregirá mañana, pero dice que tengo que hacerlos, que es la única forma para volverme listo.

-Jajajajajajajaja… tu… ¿listo?… y pensar que al principio te odiaba y te tiraba de la cuna… ¡ay! la de risas que me habría perdido si habría conseguido matarte de verdad.- dice Jun, riéndose descontroladamente.

-¡Cállate pesada!, ¡y fuera de mi habitación!.- grita el pequeño Motomiya dando un portazo.

Ahora que por fin sabemos que la inteligencia "especial" de Daisuke se debe a la forma en que lo acunaba su hermana cuando era un bebe, por fin entendemos muchas cosas, pero el chico que no esta dispuesto a seguir siendo tonto por mas tiempo demostrara a todos hasta donde llega su intelecto.

-A ver… física… un tren sale de Osaka en dirección a Yokohama a 120 Km/hora, en ese mismo momento sale otro tren de Yokohama en dirección a Osaka a 95 Km/hora… ¿Cuándo y donde se cruzaran?

-En la torre de Tokio hacia las cuatro de la tarde.- dice V-mon con convencimiento.

-¿Estas seguro?.- pregunta Daisuke que se agarraría a un clavo ardiendo.

-Si… hasta luego…- dice V-mon acto seguido cuelga el teléfono y mira a su compañero.- ¿que decías Daisuke?, por cierto mañana a las cuatro has quedado con tu abuela.

Daisuke cae a lo anime y se empieza a desesperar pensando en como va a librarse de acompañar a su abuela al callista mañana, pero antes debe de completar sus cuantiosos deberes.

-Bien, mejor voy a meterme en google para ver si habla de este accidente de tren y donde se produjo.- dice el chico mientras mira en su ordenador completamente emocionado.

-¡Daisuke yo creo que es una pregunta trampa!, como cuando preguntan ¿Cuánto es 2+2?, que dicen que es 4 cuando esta claro que es 22.…- dice V-mon con convencimiento y demostrando que nunca entenderá las extrañas matemáticas de los humanos.

-¡¡Cállate V-mon!!, ya suspendí un examen por eso.- dice Daisuke con enfado y recordando las risas que se echaron sus compañeros cuando explicaba todo convencido las tesis de V-mon.

Jueves, 7:54 horas, instituto de Odaiba.

Apurando hasta el último segundo antes de que toque el timbre, el nuevo e inteligente Daisuke hace su aparición, andando de nuevo en cámara lenta y por el pasillo que nuevamente los alumnos le hacen el chico camina en toda su gloria. Las chicas le sonríen a su paso y el lo sabe, su pelo esta en un intento de peinado, y lleva tanto la camisa y la chaqueta perfectamente abrochada y como colofón lleva la corbata del uniforme que hasta ese día usaba como correa para V-mon. El joven asiente con timidez las sonrisas cómplices de sus compañeros, hasta que al fin se para ante su nuevo ídolo y mentor.

-¡Koushiro-san!, mira voy como tu.- dice Daisuke completamente emocionado.

-Emmm… lo dudo…- dice el pelirrojo avergonzado.

-¡No seas tan tímido!, ahora las chicas saben que soy listo por eso me sonríen.

-Daisuke, creo que no te sonríen por eso, sino que se ríen de ti por esto.- dice Koushiro tomando entre sus manos la corbata de su amigo.

-¡A que mola!… de ahora en adelante voy a llevar corbata todos los días como tu.

-Esto Daisuke, ¿has hecho un nudo de zapatos para atarte la corbata?.- pregunta Izumi mientras examina la corbata.

-Si… ¿no esta bien?.- pregunta Motomiya con inocencia.

Y es que en efecto las chicas no sonreían a Daisuke sino que se reían de él puesto que llevaba un autentico nudo de lazo en su corbata, de modo que Koushiro antes de que su amigo haga más el ridículo se compadece de él y le hace bien el nudo.

-¡¡Me ahogo!!, ¡¡me ahogo!!.- grita el pelo-pincho intentándose aflojar la corbata.

-Pues así es como hay que llevarla.- sentencia el pelirrojo.

-Bueno no importa, el caso es que ahora soy listo, mira hasta he hecho los deberes, ¿a que están bien?.- pregunta el chico con ilusión mientras pone un cuaderno, con las tapas de Dragon Ball, en la cara a su amigo.

-A ver… bienvenidos a la aldea de los Ewoks.- empieza a leer Koushiro extrañado, mientras observa como todo lo que hay son dibujitos de Ewoks, haciendo la comida, limpiando, trabajando… etc…- ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Eh?, ¡oh!, espera que me he equivocado esto es un proyecto de futuro… jeje jeje… mis deberes están aquí.- dice el chico entregándole un nuevo cuaderno con las tapas de Sakura card captor.

-A ver… matemáticas, 7+0= 700000.- lee Koushiro mientras intenta contener su pequeño ataque al corazón por esta atrocidad.- eh… yo a simple vista no veo ningún fallo gordo.

-¡Genial!, gracias Koushiro-san, me voy a clase.- dice Daisuke emocionado mientras recoge sus cuadernos.

-Si, hasta luego.- asiente el joven pelirrojo mientras piensa.- _la aldea de los Ewoks… ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido a mi?_

El joven Motomiya, completamente ilusionado porque por primera vez en su vida a hecho los deberes, entra a clase, y tras recibir las ya tradicionales burlas de sus compañeros, el chico toma asiento al lado de su compañero Takeru.

-Hi Takeru!.- saluda amablemente Motomiya.

-(Sonidos incoherentes).- ¿dice? Takeru mientras se tumba mas en el pupitre.

Daisuke opta por ignorar las penurias de su amigo, para no sentirse culpable, y como buen estudiante atiende a su amable profesor.

-¡Motomiya a la pizarra!.- grita el profesor, que le tenia ganas a Daisuke desde el primer día.

-De acuerdo…- asiente el chico con una sonrisa mientras se levanta.

-¡¡¡Dejad paso a Einstein!!!.- grita un joven haciendo que todos se rían del joven.

-_Reíos, reíos, ya veréis cuando haga el problema y el profesor vea que esta perfecto….._

**IMAGINACIÓN DE DAISUKE**

Daisuke cuyo cuerpo es mas atlético que de costumbre y altura considerablemente mayor escribe en la pizarra a todo correr llenándola de formulas incomprensibles hasta para Koushiro.

-Y ya esta… ya he terminado de escribir como potabilizar todo el agua del planeta, y de paso también he hecho el ridículo problema de los trenes que mandaste jajajajajaja….- explica con una seductora voz Daisuke.

-¡Dios mío Daisuke!, eres tan listo, tu inteligencia solo puede ser comparada con tu belleza.- grita el profesor arrodillándose al chico.

-Que … lis… to es… po… dría… enseñar… me a le… er y es… cribir….- tartamudea un chico que parece ser Takeru, aunque es mucho más feo, pequeñajo y jorobado.

-Seguro que lo hará porque la bondad de Daisuke no tiene limites.- dice una espectacular Hikari, que lleva un bonito vestido de noche.

-¡Oh Hikari!, por supuesto que lo haré los desfavorecidos siempre tienen un lugar en mi corazón… pero no tanto como tu.

Con esto el chico toma en sus musculosos brazos a Hikari y le proporciona un beso de película…

**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE DAISUKE**

-¿Motomiya que estas haciendo?.- pregunta el profesor al ver las incoherencias que estaba escribiendo Daisuke.

-Eh… el problema profesor.- contesta el chico con inocencia.

-Siéntate, tienes un cero.- sentencia el hombre.

Y es que al pobre muchacho no le han dejado ni acabar ya que cuando el profesor ha visto que estaba dibujando un sol con una carita sonriente, un río con florecitas alrededor y unas vías donde dos trenes chocaban, mientras simpáticos monigotes, el cual uno llevaba el nombre de Takeru, salían en llamas, se ha dado cuenta de que la física no es para Motomiya, y como de costumbre eso ha vuelto a provocar todas las risas de sus compañeros.

Daisuke avergonzado y confuso, ya que pensaba que estaba haciendo una obra de arte, empezó a pensar sobre este nuevo ridículo y entonces es cuando cayo en la cuenta de que para ser listo no basta con proponérselo sino que se debe haber nacido con algún don especial y para su desgracia él no lo tenia. Dándole vueltas a esto descubrió que Koushiro ya no podría ser su ídolo ya que aunque lo intentase el nunca podría ser un genio y por lo tanto nunca podría ser como Izumi, con todos estos dilemas en la cabeza el día fue pasando muy lentamente para Daisuke.

Finalmente Daisuke llego a casa y lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y compadecerse de si mismo toda la tarde, pero las desgracias nunca viene solas.

-¡Daisuke, que no se te olvide llevar a tu abuela al callista!.- se oye la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Mierda!

Tras esta nueva experiencia en la vida del ex-goggle-boy, ex-chico "cool", ex-genio, por fin llego a casa y después de darse un baño, puesto que tenía callos de su abuela hasta en la oreja, el chico pudo relajarse en su habitación y empezar a pensar nuevamente en sus dilemas.

-_Creo que debería poner una cafetería en la aldea de los Ewoks…._

-Daisuke, ¿estas bien?, piensas en Hikari, ¿verdad?.- pregunta V-mon con preocupación.

-Eh… si, si… Hikari….- se apresura a responder Daisuke mientras se imagina a V-mon como un Ewok.

-¿Y si te digo que tengo una idea para conquistarla?

-V-mon, te repito que el secuestro no es una buena idea, además ese final romántico en el que la victima se enamora de su secuestrador solo ocurre en las películas.- comenta Daisuke con melancolía.

-¡No es un secuestro!, pero también lo vi en una película que echaron el otro día…- empieza V-mon.

-¿La de los ositos Gummy?, me la grabaste ¿no?.- dice Daisuke cuyas paredes de su habitación están llenas de pósters de los ositos Gummy.

-No en esa no, es otra, veras un chico quería impresionar a una chica y…..- empieza a explicar el digimon azulado pero es interrumpido por una melodía.

-Ositos gummy, son muy dulces, viven felices….- canta Daisuke completamente emocionado ya que cuando habla de los ositos Gummy le pasa mas o menos como con los Ewoks que se sumerge en un mundo de felicidad alejado del resto.

-¡Daisuke escúchame!…- grita V-mon, pero para su desgracia su compañero tiene una nula capacidad de atención y sigue cantando feliz, por lo que deberá hablarle en su mismo idioma.-…¡¡¡al final _Gumminoso feliz _muere!!!

-¡¡¿Qué?!!.- grita como un histérico el chico, ya que _Guminoso feliz_ es su osito favorito.

-¿Vas a escucharme ya?

-_Guminoso feliz… _¿muere de verdad?.- pregunta Daisuke temeroso y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No… pero escúchame.- dice V-mon con agotamiento.

-De acuerdo….- asiente al fin Daisuke mientras sus pensamientos son.- _ositos gummy, son muy dulces, viven felices en su mundo mágico…._

_-_Veras, un chico quería impresionar a una chica y para ello la rescato cuando unos atracadores intentaban robarle….- explica al fin V-mon.

-¿Quieres que atraque a Hikari?.- pregunta Daisuke confuso.

-¡No!, tu serias el héroe que la salva de los atracadores.

-¡Ah!, eso tiene más lógica, si pero como consigo que atraquen a Hikari y lo mejor es que yo tengo que estar presente en ese momento… deberían de darse muchas casualidades.- explica el chico abatido.

-Daisuke… en la película, eran unos amigos del héroe, era todo un teatro.- dice V-mon maldiciendo que le tocase el compañero humano mas cortito.

-¿Quieres que le atraque en un teatro?.- pregunta el chico, que creemos que aún sigue con la melodía de los ositos gummy en la cabeza y por eso no se entera de nada.

-Convence a alguien para que le atraque y tu solo tienes que esperar para aparecer en el momento oportuno y ser un héroe.

-V-mon, ¿y donde encuentro yo un atracador que quiera atracar a Hikari y luego dejarse dar una paliza por mi?, los tipos de la cárcel son muy chungos…. A no ser que….. - empieza a pensar Daisuke como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.- convenza a un amigo para que lo haga…

-¡Que buena idea Daisuke!.- grita V-mon, alucinando por las buenas ideas que tiene su amigo, ya que el no había llegado hasta ahí.

-Si, por cierto V-mon, ¿Qué tal te quedaría a ti un pasamontañas?

-¿Qué?, ¡No puedo hacerlo yo!.- se intenta excusar el digimon.- un atracador de medio metro, ¡Hikari me daría una paliza!

-¡Pues digievolucionas en Ex-Vmon!.- grita el chico harto de las excusas de su amigo.

-¡Oh si!, mucho mejor un atracador de tres metros y con alas…- dice el digimon con ironía.

-¡Mierda!, ¿y donde encuentro yo un amigo que este dispuesto a hacer esto?

Y en ese momento tan trascendente para Daisuke su hermana como de costumbre entra en la habitación con descaro.

-Enano, que ha venido un amigo tuyo… - dice la chica con desprecio.-… ese que tiene el pelo tan kawaii.

-¿Yamato?

-No… me refiero a ese que es tan listo…

-¿Koushiro?

-No… es el que juega muy bien al futbol…

-¿Taichi?

-¡Mira Daisuke ha venido Ken!.- grita V-mon con entusiasmo saludando a su amigo.

-¡Si eso es!, Ken…- dice al fin Jun, luego dirigiéndose al tímido muchacho pregunta con coquetería.- ¿y por que no vienes a jugar con mis Barbies guapo?

-Em… eh… yo….- tartamudea Ichijouji.

-¡Lárgate Jun!, tengo una misión especial para él…- grita Motomiya empujando a su descarada hermana fuera de su habitación.

-Gracias Daisuke… ¿y que quieres que haga?.- pregunta el chico con amabilidad.

-Pues…. ¡vamos a jugar a los ositos Gummy!, tu serás _Gumminoso gruñón…_- propone el chico con entusiasmo ante la desolación de su compañero digital.

-Daisuke, podemos hablar un segundo…- suplica V-mon.

-Seguro que esta picado porque a el le gusta ser _Gumminoso gruñón_, ahora vuelvo.- explica Motomiya alejándose de su amigo Ken.

Y tras la charla con su compañero a Daisuke se le ocurrió la idea de que en vez de jugar a los ositos podrían poner en práctica el plan del "atracador y el héroe" con su querido amigo Ken.

_-_A ver si lo he entendido bien.- empieza Ken con confusión.- tu vas a atracar a Hikari y quieres que yo la salve.

-Si, eso es.- dice Daisuke con convencimiento luego mira hacia V-mon que mueva la cabeza en negación y se lo piensa mejor.- ¡¡No!!… Ken eres tonto, lo que tienes que hacer es… es… ir al teatro y… y… ¡¡¡Que te lo explique V-mon!!!


	4. El último gran ¿héroe?

**El último gran ¿héroe?:**

Jueves, 17:00 horas, salida del instituto de Odaiba.

-Bien, Hikari estará a punto de salir de su clase de baile, termina a las seis de la tarde.- dice Daisuke agazapado en unos arbustos en los alrededores del instituto.

-Daisuke, aún son las cinco.- apunta V-mon.

-¡Mierda!.- maldice el chico que sabe que nunca aprenderá a leer las horas de los relojes digitales.

Jueves, 17:58 horas, salida del instituto de Odaiba.

Daisuke y V-mon juegan entre los arbustos a los ositos Gummy para hacer tiempo a que salga Hikari, mientras Ken se encuentra un poco mas apurado, puesto que ya hace tiempo que dejo atrás su etapa de quebrantar la ley como Digimon Kaizer.

-Daisuke, no se, pero yo a este plan le veo lagunas…- empieza Ken con nerviosismo.

-A ver, te lo he explicado como unas 20 veces…. Yo hago de mama osito y V-mon es _Gumminoso tragón_ y tu eres _Gumminoso gruñón_, y te enfadas con V-mon porque se come toda tu comida… ¡¡no es tan difícil!!.- explica Daisuke que ya ni se acuerda el porque estaban agazapados como unos acosadores en los arbustos del instituto.

-¡Daisuke me refiero al plan de Hikari!, que por cierto debe estar apunto de salir.- dice el chico apurado.

-¡Ah! eso, he pensado que Hikari puede hacer de _Gumminosa guapa_….(todos caen a lo anime)

-Daisuke, recuerda que debes salvar a Hikari y ser su héroe.- explica el digimon azulado.

-Si, es verdad… ¡Ken!, vete a tu puesto.

-Pero es que…. ¿y que pasa si no va sola?, ¿o si grita?, ¿o si me pega?.- empieza a quejarse el chico.

-¡Ken!, en la vida hay que correr riesgos, además no te preocupes en cuanto digas la señal saldré, te doy un par de bofetadas y tu te vas corriendo mientras pides clemencia.- explica Motomiya mientras se imagina la heroica escena en su mente.

**IMAGINACIÓN DE DAISUKE**

Una decena de atracadores armados hasta los dientes están rodeando a Hikari, la chica asustada empieza a gritar pidiendo socorro, pero nadie viene en su ayuda, ¿nadie?, a lo lejos se dibuja una silueta que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Freddy Kruger.

-¡Dejadla si queréis vivir!.- dice una varonil voz perteneciente a un musculoso joven con una capa de súper héroe y calzoncillos por fuera.

-¡Dios mío es Daisuke!, huyamos antes de que nos derrita con su súper fuerza.- dice un atracador con voz de niña lloriqueando.

Los atracadores se alejan y Hikari cae en brazos de su héroe de una forma dramática.

-Gracias Daisuke, sin duda tu eres mi héroe, no como el estúpido de Takeru…

-Lo se, vámonos.- dice el chico con una seductora sonrisa y tomando en brazos a la chica sale volando para seguir haciendo un mundo mejor.

**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE DAISUKE**

-Claro, claro Daisuke.- asiente Ken como diciendo "esta claro que necesita un psiquiatra".- pero una cosa… ¿que señal tengo que hacer?

-Si, había pensado en algo que no de lugar a sospecha, que sea confuso y críptico para que Hikari no pueda descubrir que todo es una trampa, algo como…. ¡¡¡Daisuke ya!!!.- dice Daisuke con convencimiento. (gota de sudor a lo anime)

-Muy sutil Daisuke… pero yo creo que seria mejor… ¡¡nadie va a venir en tu ayuda!!.- propone V-mon con más coherencia.

-De acuerdo.- asiente al fin el chico.- venga Ken, que no tenemos todo el día…

-Esta bien, ya voy… pero ¿no tienes otro pasamontañas?, es que con este creo que llamo demasiado la atención.- dice el peli-azul mientras sostiene un pasamontañas de los teletubbies en la mano.

-No seas quejica Ken, con ese estas bien.- dice Daisuke molesto mientras le pone bruscamente el pasamontañas en la cabeza a su amigo.- tengo otro de Naruto pero ese esta nuevo y no quiero que me lo manches de sangre.

-¿Sangre?.- pregunta Ken atemorizado.

Y en ese momento la joven Hikari Yagami sale del instituto y para alivio de nuestro atracador la chica va sola.

-¡Venga Ken!, ¡ahora!.- empuja Daisuke a su amigo afuera de los arbustos.

El joven Ichijouji sabe que lo mejor que podría hacer en este momento sería correr y olvidarse de que tiene un amigo llamado Daisuke Motomiya pero no lo hace y con un miedo terrible, tanto a Hikari como a Daisuke, el chico se planta delante de la castaña.

-Hi!.- saluda amablemente Hikari.- ¿puede ayudarte en algo?

-Esto es un atraco, de modo que dame todo lo que lleves por favor.- dice el enmascarado intentando no perder las formas.

-¡Que gracioso!, ¿es una especie de teatro callejero?.- pregunta la chica con inocencia mientras mira alrededor.

-¡Que no!, que es un atraco de verdad, dame eso.- dice Ken ya mas bruscamente mientras intenta arrebatar la mochila a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?, si solo tengo mis libros del instituto.- dice la chica estupefacta.

-Pues… la cámara, ¡dámela!… ¡que estoy muy loco joder!.- grita ya Ken que al fin se ha metido en la piel del atracador. El chico agarra la cámara digital que Hikari lleva colgada al cuello y tira de ella, pero la chica no se deja atracar tan fácilmente y forcejea con él.

-¿Qué haces?… ¡mi cámara!… ¡¡¡socorro!!!.- grita al fin la castaña.

-No te esfuerces… ¡nadie va a venir en tu ayuda!.- grita Ken quedándose parado y mirando hacia los arbustos de donde tendría que aparecer el héroe de la ciudad, o a una mala Daisuke.

-Eh… eh… he dicho…. ¡¡¡Nadie va a venir en tu ayuda!!!.- vuelve a gritar Ichijouji desesperado mirando hacia los arbustos ante la atónita mirada de Hikari ya que sin duda es un atraco bastante surrealista.

Mientras tanto entre los arbustos el joven Daisuke esperaba su momento para acudir a ayudar a la inocente damisela.

-¡¡¡NADIE VA A VENIR EN TU AYUDA!!!.- se oye al fondo a Ken.

-¡Oh mira!, las hormiguitas vienes a recoger a la que se había quedado rezagada… .- narra Daisuke emocionado mientras mira al suelo junto con V-mon.

-Contemplar hormigas es muy divertido, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.- dice V-mon que al igual que su compañero su capacidad de atención es bastante inexistente.

-¡¡¡¡¡NADIE VA A VENIR A AYUDARTE!!!!!…- se sigue oyendo a un desesperado Ken, acción que percibe Daisuke.

-¡Que pesado ese tío que no para de gritar!.- se queja el pelo-pincho mientras pone la mano para que las hormiguitas suban a él.

-Daisuke, creo que esa era la señal.- cae en la cuenta al fin V-mon.

-¿Señal?… es verdad, ¡tengo que salvar a Hikari!

El chico al fin recuerda cual era su misión y se dispone a salir de su escondite para dar una paliza al atracador y ser un héroe para siempre, pero para su desgracia alguien se le ha adelantado.

-¡Que mierdas pasa aquí!.- dice un musculoso joven con autoridad.

-Socorro, este chico me esta atracando.- explica Hikari con ¿temor?.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!… ¡¡chicos están atracando a una joven en la puerta de nuestro instituto!!.- grita el joven mientras agarra de la camisa a un apurado Ken. Y es que en un momento una decena de mastodontes ya han rodeado al chico puesto que daba la casualidad de que el club de rugby de Odaiba entrenaba en ese momento.

-Yo eh… ha habido un error… y…- intenta salvar la vida Ichijouji.

-¡¡¡A por él!!

En un segundo Ken corre calle abajo seguido de diez musculosos jóvenes dispuestos a darle una merecida paliza.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?.- pregunta uno de los jóvenes a Hikari.

-Si… gracias.- responde la chica sonrojándose.

-Vamos te acompañamos a casa.

Daisuke se queda observando como Hikari es escoltada por los chicos mas fuertes de toda Odiaba y ante eso no puede evitar lloriquear viendo como ha desperdiciado su mayor oportunidad para convertirse en el héroe de la chica de la que esta enamorado.

El joven Motomiya vagabundea sin rumbo por la ciudad de Odaiba acompañado de su inseparable compañero digital y agotado al fin se para en una acera a contemplar un escaparate que le ha llamado la atención y no es otro que uno de televisiones y que en ese momento esta dando las noticias.

-_" y con un gran éxito de publico y crítica la ultima película de los ositos Gummy fue estrenada anoche…. Nos llega una ultima noticia de sucesos, al parecer un joven atracador se ha llevado una paliza a las puertas del instituto de Odaiba, los héroes que salvaron a una inocente jovencita no son otros que los componentes del club de rugby de la ciudad, por el contrario el atracador que responde al nombre de … ¡¡¡Daisuke cabrón!!!, ha sido ingresado de urgencia y su estado es reservado…."_

-Waa, ¿has oído eso Daisuke?.- pregunta V-mon.

-Si…. ¡¡¡voy al cine a comprar entradas!!!.- dice el chico completamente ilusionado.

-Me refiero a lo de Ken, y los chicos que salvaron a Hikari, esos son auténticos héroes.- dice V-mon, cuya mayor ilusión seria que uno de esos chicos fuese su compañero humano.

-¡Tienes razón!, y no es justo, yo debería ser el héroe…

-_"Y hablando de héroes, cinco niños deben la vida al nuevo héroe de Japon, que no es otro que el doctor Tanaka que fue capaz de traer al mundo estos quintillizos cuyo parto se había complicado debido a que todos eran siameses y sietemesinos, sin duda este hombre es un gran héroe…."_

Y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo en la cabeza de Daisuke, y solo unas palabras revoloteaban en su mente… héroe, héroe, héroe… doctor, doctor, doctor…..

-No entiendo.- habla para su mente Daisuke.

_¡Dios!, que chico más tonto.-_ piensa con desesperación la conciencia de Daisuke.- digo que un doctor es un héroe porque salva la vida a la gente.

-¡Ah, vale, vale!.- habla solo Motomiya haciendo que hasta V-mon se preocupe por él.-… no espera, sigo sin entenderlo.

¡¡¡Busca un médico y conviértelo en tu ídolo baka!!!

-¡¡Eso es!!, V-mon he tenido una gran idea, voy a ser médico y así salvare la vida a la gente y seré un héroe.- anuncia con convencimiento Daisuke.

**IMAGINACIÓN DE DAISUKE**

Las puertas del hospital se abren de repente y entra un hombre con un hacha en la cabeza, otro con cuatro disparos en el pecho, una mujer embarazada de octollizos… etc, etc…

-¡Dios mío!, solo hay alguien que pueda salvar la vida a toda esta gente, ¡¡Doctor Daisuke!!.- grita una atractiva enfermera con desesperación.

-Tranquilos, ya estoy aquí.- dice Daisuke que ha hecho su aparición de la nada.- me entretuve algo porque acabo de venir con mis superpoderes de tele-transportación de salvar la vida a las 230 personas de ese accidente de avión que ha tenido lugar en Alemania.

-¿Salvaste a los 230?.- pregunta la enfermera con inquietud.

-No…- contesta Daisuke con tristeza, luego recuperando la sonrisa añade.- salve a los 231, y fue una niña muy hermosa…

-¡¡Oooooohhhhhh!!.- dicen unas cuantas enfermeras sexys que rodean a Daisuke con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Lo siento chicas, pero debo salvar a la humanidad…

El joven con una mano atada a la espalda empieza a curar a todos los que habían aparecido en el hospital, que parecían que venían de la tienda de los horrores

-¡Ya esta!, y continuo sin estrenar mi tasa de mortalidad.- dice el chico con superioridad, mientras todos los esperpentos que acaba de salvar ya se encuentran en perfecto estado y se lo agradecen colgándose de él como si fuese un Dios.

-¡Daisuke!… aún no has acabado…- dice una joven embarazada de nueve meses que no es otra que Hikari.

-Mi amor, voy a traer al mundo a ese nuevo Motomiya, espero que sea tan guapo e inteligente como sus siete hermanas.- dice el chico mientras va hacia la castaña.

-¡Oh Daisuke!, es hijo tuyo por lo que será perfecto, como tu….

**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE DAISUKE**

-Si… mi nuevo ídolo ahora será un medico, pero… ¿Dónde encuentro a ese doctor Tanaka?.- pregunta Daisuke con preocupación.

-Daisuke, y porque no te fijas en alguien que tengas mas a mano…- empieza el digimon azulado.

-Mmmmm…. ¡Si eso es!, mi pediatra, así me dará una piruleta.

-Yo había pensado en un amigo tuyo que vaya a ser medico.

-Mmmmmm…. ¿el chico que disecciona gusanos en el recreo?, aunque en realidad se los come.- explica Motomiya que ni se entera por donde va su compañero.

-No, es un digielegido como tu.- sigue V-mon con sus pistas.

-¿Taichi?

-No.

-¿Yamato?

-No.

-¿Yo?

-No.

-¿Taichi?

-¡Jyou!, ¡me refiero a Jyou!.- grita al fin V-mon que ve como sino esto se iba a hacer muy largo.

-¿Jyou?, ¡V-mon no te enteras!.- grita Daisuke con una divertida sonrisa.- Jyou no va para médico, el que quiere ser médico soy yo.. ¡que tonto eres!

-Si Daisuke, pero tu quieres ser médico desde hace cinco minutos y Jyou de toda la vida, así que él podría enseñarte algo ¿no crees?.- explica al fin V-mon.

-Eso tiene lógica… pero si voy a verle crees que…. ¿me dará una piruleta?

Y de esta forma es como Daisuke empezó su carrera para ser médico y conseguir que todas las chicas digan "waa Daisuke es un héroe", por lo que esa misma tarde el chico fue a visitar a su amigo Jyou porque desde hoy el ídolo de Daisuke Motomiya seria Jyou Kido.

El moreno llego a casa de su amigo Jyou, ya que supondría que estaría ahí porque la verdad no se tenían noticias del futuro doctor desde que había empezado el curso, el peli-azul siempre se enclaustraba en casa y no daba señal de vida hasta terminar el trimestre por lo que Daisuke seria el primero en verle.

-Hi Jyou-senpai!, ¡quiero ser como tu!.- dice el pelo-pincho en cuanto Jyou abre la puerta.

-¡Largo!, tengo mucho que estudiar.- dice Kido con enfado cerrando la puerta, pero el joven Motomiya no lo permite y poniendo el pie para impedir que se cierre vuelve a repetir.

-No lo entiendes, yo quiero ser como tu…

Suena la música de la canción "Quiero ser como tu" de _El libro de la selva_ y Daisuke comienza a cantar y bailar completamente emocionado, una vez mas:

-Yo soy el más grande digielegido, el héroe del Digimundo, más alto ya no he de subir y eso me hace sufrir, yo quiero ser médico como tu y….

-¡¡Lárgate baka!!.- grita Kido con brusquedad dejando la canción de Daisuke a medio terminar.

-Pero Jyou… ¿me enseñaras a ser como tu?.- grita el moreno pegando puñetazos contra la puerta.

-¡¡¡Que te largues!!!

-Pero… al menos dime alguna frase de medico para poder impresionar a Hikari…- suplica el chico abatido mientras saca su inseparable libreta de Naruto.

Viernes, 7:57 horas, instituto de Odaiba.

Faltando tres minutos para que suene el timbre que dice que comienzan las clases un joven cuyo atractivo seria la envidia de cualquiera hace su aparición. Los chicos le hacen un pasillo mientras murmuran envidiosos insultos por el éxito que tiene con las mujeres. Lleva el traje del instituto impoluto, y todas las chicas le sonríen a su paso, mientras el se pasa la mano por su envidiable cabellera, finalmente se planta frente a su enamorada con una sonrisa.

-¡Yamato ya estas fanfarroneando otra vez!.- dice Sora con cierto tono de molestia.

-Yo, no… no tengo la culpa de que me hagan el pasillo y me sonrían a mi paso.- se excusa el chico que ya esta acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención del instituto.

Pero la pelea Ishida-Takenouchi no puede llegar a más porque ahora al fin llega nuestro ídolo.

Viernes, 7:59 horas, instituto de Odaiba.

A un minuto de que suene el odiado timbre, el joven Daisuke Motomiya al fin hace su aparición, los chicos le hacen un pasillo para contemplarle en toda su gloria, las chicas le sonríen con picardía y el nuevamente anda en cámara lenta para aprovechar su momento. Lleva unas gafas que le hacen parecer muy intelectual y al fin llega hasta sus amigos.

-Hi Sora, Yamato.- saluda amablemente el joven.

-¡¡Daisuke estamos aquí!!.- llama Sora al ver como su amigo se había parado frente a una papelera.

-¡Ah!, si es verdad.- dice el chico dirigiéndose a ellos mientras levanta hacia arriba sus gafas.

-Daisuke, no deberías andar con unas gafas que no están graduadas para ti.- explica Yamato.

-¿Por que?, si me hacen intelectual y atractivo, no ves como todas las chicas sonreían a mi paso.

-No te sonreían se reían de ti.- sentencia Ishida.

-¿De que hablas?

-Daisuke, esta mañana… ¿Qué armario has abierto para vestirte?.- pregunta Sora mientras contempla al moreno.

-Por…

-¡¡¡Llevas mi uniforme imbécil!!!.- se oye una chillona voz detrás de Daisuke.

-¿Jun?… ¿Qué dices?.- pregunta molesto Motomiya.

-Daisuke, lo llevas…- asiente Yamato, y Sora con la cabeza.- pero Jun, porque Daisuke se haya puesto tu uniforme por error, creo que tu podrías haberte puesto otra cosa…

Y es que Jun vestía un diminuto pijama que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¡¡Vamos!!, llevo tu uniforme en la mochila…

Tras un pequeño intercambio en el baño de mujeres del instituto, Jun al fin recupero su uniforme y Daisuke también.

-Daisuke… quítate ya esas gafas, antes de que hagas más el ridículo.- dice Yamato al ver como el chico se había puesto los pantalones al revés.- y por cierto, ¿de donde las has sacado?

-Pues…

-¡¡¡Llevas puestas mis gafas imbécil!!!.- grita una estridente voz detrás de Motomiya. Acto seguido Miyako ya ha recuperado sus gafas y Daisuke se ha tatuado una mano roja en la cara.

-Veréis chicos es que de ahora en adelante he decidido ser medico.. ¡¡mirad hasta tengo un calidoscopio!!.- dice el chico con ilusión mientras saca un fonendoscopio y se lo cuelga del cuello.

-Daisuke, eso es un fonendoscopio, o estetoscopio.- explica la diez veces campeona del scrabble: Sora Takenouchi.

-No, es un calidoscopio…. .- dice el chico sacando su calidoscopio de Pokemon del bolsillo y poniéndoselo en el ojo…- ¡¡¡Qué bonito!!!

Yamato y Sora se miran con cara de "¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo con este tío?", e intentan largarse ya de ahí, pero lo que no saben es que van a ser los primeros pacientes del Dr. Motomiya.

-¡Esperad!, dejad que os tome el pulso con mis auriculares.- suplica el chico, al cual ya le resulta difícil decir la palabra hola, como para intentar decir fonendoscopio o estetoscopio.

Sora y Yamato se dan cuenta de que es más rápido para todos acceder y que les deje en paz que decirle que no y que les siga por todo el instituto, por lo que acceden con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Venga baka, acaba con esto de una vez!.- grita Yamato con desesperación.

-Si, si, tu estas bien.- dice Motomiya, sin ni siquiera molestarse en ponerle el aparato en el pecho.- ahora tu Sora, ¿puedes desabrocharte la blusa?, es que sino puede que no vea bien tus grandes… emmm quiero decir corazón, jeje jeje.

Daisuke, tras recibir una bofetada por parte de Takenouchi y unas amenazas por parte de Yamato, que para no herir su sensibilidad he decidido censurarlas, llego por fin a su adorada clase. Pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando no fue victima de ningún insulto ni broma por parte de sus compañeros, ya que ninguno se entero de su aparición puesto que todos estaban entusiasmados porque Hikari les contase su heroico rescate. La castaña estaba completamente rodeada dando sus explicaciones y Daisuke volvió a cagarse en Ken, V-mon y el equipo de rugby ya que ese héroe debería haber sido el.

-Fueron tan amables, y tan dulces, me acompañaran a casa, y fíjate lo héroes que son que hasta mi hermano les recibió como héroes, lo digo porque Taichi siempre que vengo acompañada de algún chico lo echa a patadas, uno vez lo hizo hasta con el cartero… bueno el caso es que fue espectacular…- explica Hikari a su clase que no para de hacerle preguntas y pedirle autógrafos.

Pero pronto la cara de Hikari cambia, en cuanto se acerca un amigo suyo con el que hace varios días que no se habla.

-Hi Hikari!, he oído que intentaron atracarte.- dice Takeru con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Si… pero como ves estoy bien.- contesta Hikari bruscamente.

-Me alegro.- dice el rubio con tristeza al ver que Hikari sigue sin tener ninguna intención de perdonarle.

-Takeru…- susurra la castaña observando como su amigo se aleja.

Y ese momento es el que aprovecha Daisuke para acercarse a su amada e intentar conquistarle con sus nuevas aptitudes.

-¡¡Hikari!!, mira voy a ser medico, así seré un héroe.- explica al muchacho con alegría.

-¡Oh!, hola Daisuke, me alegro…- contesta Yagami con una fingida sonrisa, ya que su mente aún sigue en Takaishi.

-¡¡Mira!!, hasta me se frases de médicos.- dice el chico con entusiasmo mientras toma en sus manos la libreta donde apunto las didácticas palabras que le dedico su amigo Jyou.- ¡Lárgate de aquí!, estúpido de mierda, no tengo tiempo para estas paridas sino voy a coger tu cabeza y la meteré en …. … $$$.. %$$… %%%…. ¡¡baka!!

La pequeña Yagami, traumatizada por la cantidad de improperios que han salido de la boca de su amigo opta por tomar asiento dejando a Daisuke completamente abatido ya que su faceta de médico parece ser que no le ha gustado demasiado a Hikari.

-Mierda…- murmura para si mismo el joven mientras toma asiento al lado del abatido Takeru. Pero para variar sus desgracias no han hecho más que empezar.

-¡¡¡Doctor House!!!.- grita un joven al fonendoscopio del pelo pincho haciendo que pierda bastante nivel auditivo. Daisuke se repone como puede y poco a poco fue acabando la clase eso si no se entero de nada puesto que desde ese grito solo oía un molesto pitido en el interior de su oído.

Viernes, 11:17 horas, patio del instituto de Odaiba.

A la hora del almuerzo, el valiente Motomiya caminaba con pena por el instituto, tras haber dejado atrás su idea de ser médico y atascar el wc con el fonendoscopio, pero entonces fue interceptado por el chico que menos esperaba que le hiciese caso.

-Hi Daisuke!

-Ta… Ta… Ta… ¿tatarabuela?.- pregunta el joven extrañado contemplando la anciana profesora de historia.

-¿Eh?, ¡Dasiuke aquí atrás!

El chico se da la vuelta y al fin contemplo al joven que le estaba llamando.

-Ta… Ta… ¿Taichi?

-Si, mira los jugadores de rugby que salvaron a mi hermana me han dado entradas para que les vea jugar un partido, ¿te gustaría venirte?, he pensado que podría ser divertido, ya sabes les pinchamos el balón y se lo llenamos de piedras y cosas así…- explica Taichi completamente emocionado.

Y en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para Daisuke, hacia tanto tiempo que no gastaba ese tipo de bromas con Taichi, bueno en realidad solo una semana, pero para Daisuke eran como eternos años. Su primer impulso fue decir que si, pero luego recapacito, no podía volver a salir con Taichi porque seguramente le volvería a ver como un Dios y todo su cambio radical no habría servido para nada, por lo que debía ser fuerte y rechazar la invitación.

-Taichi-san, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.- se excusa el ex-goggle-boy, ex-chico "cool", ex-genio, ex-médico.

-¿Tu cosas que hacer?, pero si siempre le robas los deberes a Takeru.- dice Yagami, ya que él le enseño todo lo que sabe.

-¡¡Tengo cosas que hacer!!.-vuelve a repetir Motomiya con enfado.-… _como encontrar un nuevo ídolo._

-¡Oh venga Daisuke!, te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad, no te pido que me veas como un ídolo pero pensé que podríamos seguir siendo amigos.

-No se Taichi, es demasiado pronto, necesito tiempo.

-Como quieras, pero no voy a esperarte eternamente.

Con estas tajantes palabras Taichi se aleja de su ex-discípulo, y Daisuke una vez más comienza a compadecerse de si mismo.

Viernes, 16:38 horas, una calle de Odaiba en la que da la casualidad de que pasearan muchos de los amigos de Daisuke…

Daisuke paseaba sin rumbo pateando una lata de refresco…

-¡Mi lata!, ¡es que eres idiota!.- grita un joven a Daisuke, puesto que el chico no se había dado cuenta de que esa lata estaba llena y pertenecía a un muchacho mucho mayor que el.

Tras este incidente con la lata, el joven Daisuke prosiguió su camino, eso si por precaución no pataleaba nada, hasta que abatido al fin llego a un banco del parque, y pronto empezó a escuchar unas voces familiares.

-_¡Oh no!, ya vuelvo a escuchar voces en mi cabeza……- _piensa el pobre chico con preocupación.

Tranquilo Daisuke, que no escuchas voces en tu cabeza, sino que los que están hablando son Taichi y Takeru que da la casualidad de que están sentados en un banco muy cercano al tuyo. Motomiya, pone la oreja para escuchar de que va la conversación de sus amigos.

-Siempre he estado enamorado de ti.- dice uno de los chicos.

-Yo también tonto.- dice el otro con una melosa voz.

-¡¡¿Pero que?!!.- grita el pelo pincho volviéndose hacia el banco de sus amigos, pero lo único que encuentra es a dos chicos declarándose su amor.

-Gracias Taichi, pero no puedo….- se oye una voz, esta no hay duda que es de Takeru. Y entonces es cuando Daisuke se da cuenta de que sus amigos estaban al otro lado.

-En este parque cada día hay mas homos….- dice para si mismo Motomiya, esta vez si, poniendo la oreja a la conversación correcta.

-Pero venga Takeru, nos lo pasaremos bien… ¡¡es un partido de rugby!!.- intenta convencer Yagami a su rubio amigo.

-Lo siento, pero es que aunque quisiese ir tampoco puedo, mañana tengo partido de basket.- se excusa Takaishi.

-¿Basket?… esta bien, de acuerdo.- contesta Yagami con síntomas de abatimiento. Acto seguido se aleja del lugar.

Pero Daisuke no quedo indiferente ante esta conversación, y como si el tiempo se hubiese paralizado nuevamente, en su mente empezaron a revolotear varias palabras… ¡tengo hambre!….

-¡Si luego comemos!, pero ahora ayúdame a descifrar lo que acaba de pasar ¿quieres?…- grita Daisuke a el mismo.

-Ay… esta bien…- dice su conciencia con un suspiro de resignación…..- y es que como decía antes, Daisuke había vuelto a entrar en trance y las únicas palabras que oía continuamente en su mente eran… basket, basket, Takeru, Takeru…..

-¡Tengo hambre!.- gimotea Motomiya, que ya se ha cansado de pensar. (su conciencia cae a lo anime)

Y mientras Daisuke seguía con sus conflictos interiores, uno de sus mas jóvenes amigos le interrumpió sus grandes dilemas.

-Daisuke… ¿que haces?.- pregunta el pequeño Iori con temor, al ver a su amigo pegándose en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?, ¿ahora también sabes imitar a mis amigos?.- dice Daisuke, que obviamente empieza a estar un poco trastornado.

-Daisuke, que soy yo, ¡Iori!.- llama al fin el muchacho.

-Iori… no te había visto…

-Oye Daiuske, quería pedirte un favor…- empieza el pequeño Hida.

-¡¡No te voy a dar el autógrafo del correcaminos, pesado!!.- grita Motomiya.

-Que ahora no es eso… _te lo robe la ultima vez que estuve en tu casa, jejejeje… _veras, es que en el colegio me han mandado que escriba una redacción sobre la persona que mas admiro y pues yo he pensado que tu….

-¡Vas a escribir sobre mi!.- grita Daisuke completamente emocionado.

Y es que no es para menos, ha resultado que Daisuke Motomiya es el ídolo de Iori Hida, y si eso es así, ¿Por qué tendría que seguir buscando un ídolo el ex-goggle-boy?, el ya es un ídolo, le gusta a la gente tal y como es…. Pero para su desgracia todas están fantasías se esfumaron de golpe cuando Iori continuo hablando.

-Daisuke, que no eres tu… voy a escribir sobre mi padre, e iba ir al cementerio para inspirarme un poco, y me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme.

Pero Daisuke, que ha vuelto a su mas absoluta miseria, no tiene ninguna intención de pasar la tarde en el cementerio y con el mayor tacto posible se lo hace saber a su amigo.

-Si, lo que me faltaba, pasarme la tarde viendo tumbas, mientras tu hablas con el fantasma de tu padre, ¡déjame en paz Iori!

-Muy bien como quieras, pero que sepas que si luego esa vocecita interior no te deja dormir por las noches, piensa en esto…- maldice Iori con enfado.

-¿Qué vocecita?… ¿V-mon?.- pregunta Daisuke confuso, ya que obviamente no conoce lo que es el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-¡No!, esa vocecita que te dice lo que esta bien y esta mal.- sigue Iori, intentado que su amigo descubra lo que es la conciencia.

-¡Ah!, ya se… ¿mama?

-¡No!

-¿papa?

-¡No!

-¿V-mon?

-¡No!

-¿mama?

-¡Tu conciencia Daisuke!, aunque ya veo que careces de eso baka.- grita Iori fuera de si.

-¡Ah!, vale… ¿V-mon?

Iori que se da cuenta de que su amigo nunca va a saber que es eso de conciencia, inteligencia y demás se aleja de él antes de que pierda los nervios y acabe haciendo compañía a su difunto padre.

Al irse Iori, Daisuke volvió a pensar en lo que su "conciencia", estaba intentando decirle antes de la interrupción del pequeño Iori.

-_Y un hotel con piscina, para que los Ewoks puedan tomar el sol…._- piensa Daisuke cuya mente esta a años luz de pensar algo coherente.

-¡¡¡DIMITO!!!.- grita la conciencia escapando del cuerpo de Daisuke, al verse incapaz de conseguir que este chico entre en razón.

¡Espera, no te vayas!, que un chico rubio se acerca a Daisuke y puede que este le haga sentar la cabeza.

-Daisuke, ¿Qué tal?… he visto que has tenido una pequeña discusión con Iori.

-¡Ah!, hola Takeru.- saluda Motomiya, mientras se imagina al pequeño Takaishi como un Ewok.

Pero entonces como una revelación divina, todas las palabras sin sentido que revoloteaban en la mente de Daisuke se hicieron una y por fin pronuncio algo con sentido.

-Takeru… quiero ser como tu…


	5. Girls' rules

**Girls' rules:**

Tras unas cuantas suplicas y una simpática canción (si es la de _"Quiero ser como tu", _pero para no tentar más a los derechos de copyright he decidido que os la imaginéis) interpretada por Daisuke, Takeru acepto tomar a Daisuke como su discípulo ya que a partir de hoy el ídolo de Daisuke Motomiya seria Takeru Takaishi. Porque el gran Daisuke iba a retomar lo que le hizo popular y campeón, y no es absorber fideos por la nariz, sino los deportes. De modo que intentaría entrar en el equipo de basket para convertirse en deportista y conseguir que todas las chicas dijesen "waa Daisuke es tan atlético". Además que hay cierta castaña que estaba en las animadoras del equipo, por lo que sería su oportunidad perfecta para lucirse delante de su adorada Hikari.

Sábado, 8:37 horas, habitación de Daisuke.

-Zzzzzzzzz.- duermen Daisuke y V-mon, cuando suene un pitido de mensaje.

Nuestro héroe es despertado por ese molesto pitido y maldice al responsable de esto.

-Me cago en…. (Daisuke mira el D-terminal)… Daisuke Motomiya.

-Esto, Daisuke ese es el destinatario, tienes que mirar el que lo envía… mira aquí, es de Takeru.- explica el digimon azulado con somnolencia.

_Daisuke, que hoy tenemos partido a la tarde, pero a las 10 tenemos entrenamiento, ven puntual para haber si puedo convencer al entrenador de que entres en el equipo, aunque seguro que no hay problema ya que con eso de que ahora los héroes de Odaiba son el equipo de rugby, varios del equipo lo han dejado para ir a animarles… estúpidos…._

_Matta ne!!_

-¡Ah!, que pesado, ¿y para eso me despierta a las… (Daisuke coge el digivice para mirar la hora)…. 4 de la tarde?

-Daisuke… son las 9 menos 20 de la mañana.- apunta V-mon.

-Zzzzzzzzz….

Y es que Daisuke ya estaba de nuevo en el reino de los sueños, y V-mon pronto decidió acompañarle.

Sábado, 16:28 horas, pabellón de basket del instituto de Odaiba.

Daisuke llegaba con sus mejores galas al recinto donde el equipo de basket del instituto de Odaiba iba a debutar en esta liga escolar. El chico iba provocando, sabía que es sexy, las animadoras sonríen a su paso, y todos los chicos le han hecho el pasillo mientras murmuran cosas. El joven baloncestista va andando en cámara lenta y corresponde las miradas de sus fans, hasta que llega a su nuevo ídolo y mentor.

-¡Daisuke, donde te habías metido!, tendrías que haber venido al entrenamiento.- grita Takeru.

-Tranquilo Takeru, si el basket lo tengo dominado, y mira, voy a triunfar, todas las chicas me sonríen.- dice el pelo pincho con ilusión.

-Daisuke no te sonríen, se ríen de ti.- sentencia Takaishi.

-¿Qué?…

-Daisuke, al basket no se juega con bate de baseball.- dice Takeru mientras toma el bate de las manos de su amigo.

En efecto, Daisuke estaba vestido con un auténtico atuendo de jugador de baseball, ya que por supuesto no se había molestado ni en averiguar en que consiste esto del basket.

-Takaishi, estamos en cuadro… no voy a poder hacer ningún cambio, ese amigo tuyo ¿ha venido?.- grita el entrenador apurado por ver que le falta medio equipo.

-Eh… pues… eh… no, no ha llegado aún, jejeje…- dice Takeru intentando hacer como si no conoce a Daisuke.

-Pues a ver si aparece, necesitamos un jugador… por cierto chico (dirigiéndose a Daisuke), los de baseball juegan en el campo de tierra, así que ¡¡largo de mi pista cretino!!.- grita el entrenador con brusquedad.

-Takeru… ¿Quién era ese?.- pregunta Daisuke confuso.

-Anda, vamos a buscarte un uniforme.- se resigna Takaishi a sabiendas que como pierdan va a estar dando vueltas al instituto lo que queda de trimestre.

El esperado partido de basket empezó, después de que Takeru le explicase a Daisuke unas 57 veces en que consiste el baloncesto, nuestro héroe ya estaba inmerso en dejar a todos asombrados con sus habilidades.

-¡Mano!, ¡mano!… arbitro este imbécil a hecho mano.- se queja Motomiya al ver como el contrario le había quitado el balón con la mano.

-Daisuke… que se juega con la mano.- repite por quincuagésima octava vez el rubio amigo del pelo pincho.

-¡Oh, si!, es verdad.

Daisuke, con esta nueva información arrebata el balón de las manos del contrario y comienza a correr hacia la canasta a toda velocidad, haciendo un encesto espectacular.

-Pasos.- dice el arbitro.

-¿Eh?.- pregunta el moreno que ya se estaba haciendo el héroe delante de las animadoras.

-Daisuke, que hay que botarla y para el futuro nuestra canasta es la otra…- explica Takeru abatido y maldiciendo haber propuesto a Daisuke como jugador.

-¡Tiempo!.- pide el entrenador del equipo de Odaiba desesperado.

Los chicos van hacia el banquillo con síntomas de abatimiento y no es para menos puesto que ya perdían de 46 puntos y solo llevaban cinco minutos de partido.

-Takaishi ese amigo tuyo que has traído es un inútil, vas a estar dando vueltas al instituto hasta el año que viene.- grita el entrenador al pobre rubio.-… y… ¿se puede saber ahora donde se ha metido?

-¡Daisuke aquí!.- llama Takaishi, puesto que su despistado amigo estaba en el banquillo del otro equipo.

-¡Oh!, estáis ahí… jeje jeje…- dice Daisuke haciéndose el despistado mientras va a su banquillo.-…_ y yo que pensaba que ya habría colado e iba a estar con el equipo vencedor… estúpido Takeru…_

-Vale, sois una cuadrilla de inútiles, sobre todo tu Motomiya, pero puesto que no tengo más jugadores tendréis que seguir jugando… quiero que vayáis a por ellos, con decisión, con coraje y con… ¿Motomiya que hace?.- grita el entrenador incrédulo al ver lo que hacia uno de sus jugadores.

-Es que tengo hambre.- responde el muchacho con naturalidad mientras se mete un sándwich entero en la boca.- por cierto… ¿cuando nos masajean los pies las animadoras?

-¡Las animadoras no masajean pies baka!, ellas están para animar, si quieres una chacha ve a buscar a tu madre.- grita Takeru furioso, ya que al oír la palabra animadora se ha alterado demasiado.

-Ah… pues vaya, que decepción… y por cierto… ¿donde esta Hikari?.- pregunta el muchacho mirando hacia todos lados.

Y esas palabras son como una puñalada en el pecho del pequeño Takaishi y como puede intenta responder.

-Hikari… no, no ha venido, supongo que aún sigue enfadada conmigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿estáis enfadados?.- pregunta Motomiya incrédulo.

-Si, y tu estabas presente, lleva toda la semana sin hablarme, ¿es que no te acuerdas?.- dice Takeru completamente abatido.

-Eh… si, si… ya me acuerdo.- contesta Daisuke con cara de "¿que es lo que he hecho esta mañana?"

Y entonces el tiempo se detuvo para Daisuke y una lluvia de ideas invadió su cabeza, y empezó a recordar todas las cosas que habían sucedido esta semana… recordó que en efecto Hikari estaba enfadada con Takeru, y que el iba a aprovechar esa situación para conquistar a Hikari… pero algo no cuadraba, si a Hikari ya no le gusta Takeru, ¿Por qué Daisuke quiere ser como Takeru?, poco a poco nuestro joven amigo fue entrelazando las ideas, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que para conquistar a Hikari no le serviría de nada intentar ser como Takeru.

-Entonces… ¿que es lo que hago aquí?.- se pregunta a si mismo el pensativo Motomiya.

-Chico, ¿aún sigues aquí?… el partido hace tres horas que acabo, os han dado una paliza.- comenta el hombre de la limpieza que estaba fregando la pista.

Y es que con tantas deducciones al pobre Daisuke se le había pasado la hora inmerso en su pequeño trance, pero eso ya no le importaba, estaba decidido, su etapa de baloncestista había finalizado.

Tras ese partido Motomiya una vez más empezó a vagabundear por las calles de su querida ciudad, pensativo, debía encontrar la forma de conquistar a Hikari, por lo tanto debía encontrar otro ídolo en el cual fijarse, pero ¿Quién?… con esto en la mente, el chico como es su costumbre no pudo evitar poner la oreja en una conversación ajena, que estaba teniendo lugar entre las animadoras del equipo de basket.

-Si, pues Makoto es muy dulce y amable y encantador.- dice una chica con ojos de enamorada.

-Pues… Akira es mucho mas dulce, amable y encantador…- dice otra con cierto tono de envidia.

-¡Daisuke si que es dulce, amable y encantador!.- se oye una voz intentando imitar a una de las chicas.

-¡Aaaahhh!, un pervertido nos esta espiando.- grita una joven mientras pega al pobre Daisuke con los pompones.

-¡No!, espera, no os estaba espiando… es que necesito vuestra ayuda.- se intenta defender el pobre Motomiya.

-¿Nuestra ayuda para que?.- pregunta una de las chicas con desconfianza.

-Si, que haber si me podéis dar un masaje en los pi….

-¡¡Daisuke!!.- llama la atención su conciencia antes de que mata la pata del todo.

-¿Eh?…- dice Daisuke con preocupación.

Y es que en ese momento Daisuke volvió a quedar en trance, y pensó que tal vez, en vez de espantar a esas chicas con el desagradable olor de sus pies, podría pedirles consejo para que las chicas hablasen bien de el, es decir, averiguar que es lo que les gusta a las mujeres de los hombres.

-¿Yo he pensado todo eso?, que listo soy..- dice Daisuke con ilusión.

Si, si lo que tu digas pero el caso es que con tantas interrupciones las animadoras ya se han largado por lo que nuestro audaz héroe deberá buscar otras chicas que puedan darle los oportunos consejos para resultar atractivo al sexo femenino.

-Si, buscare chicas para que me aconsejen, como…. Hikari…

Esto, Daisuke Hikari no, es a ella a la que tienes que conquistar.

-¡Un momento!, creo que Hikari no es buena idea, ya que es a ella a la que tengo que conquistar… entonces… ¿mi madre?.

Seria una opción pero Daisuke sabe que tendrá más posibilidades si pregunta a chicas que estén más cercana en edad a Hikari.

-¡Oh!, no mejor… ¡mi abuela!

Tras un intento de suicidio de la conciencia de Daisuke, la pobre poco a poco consiguió que el chico entrase en razón.

-¡Ya se!, le preguntare a Hikari….

Y en ese momento Daisuke volvió a entrar en trance, y empezó a escuchar voces que le decían… ¡¡¡estúpido!!, ¿quieres dejar de hacer el baka y preguntar a las otras chicas que conoces?… es decir, ¡¡¡tu hermana, Miyako, Sora y Mimi!!!

_-_¿Y a Hikari?.- pregunta el chico confuso.

Finalmente Daisuke consiguió entenderse con el mismo y haría caso a sus voces internas por lo que pediría consejo a las chicas de Odaiba, las citaría a todas en una cafetería para sonsacarles información.

-Hi Daisuke!, ¿para que me has llamado?.- pregunta con una sonrisa Hikari.

-Eh…. ¿me he equivocado verdad?.- vuelve a hablar el ex-goggle-boy, ex-chico "cool", ex-genio, ex-médico, ex-baloncestista, consigo mismo.

Nuevamente el joven al fin comprendió lo que tenia que hacer y de esa forma pediría consejo a sus amigas para conseguir que todas las chicas dijesen "waa Daisuke es tan dulce amable y encantador". Daisuke se encontraba frente a Sora, esta le miraba extrañada.

-Esto Sora, ¿tienes el numero de Mimi?.- pregunta Daisuke, que obviamente no se perdería los grandes consejos de la vaquerita por nada del mundo, por eso deberá hacer una video llamada hasta ..

-Si claro, apunta… .- Sora le da el numero a su amigo, lastima que no lo podamos saber ya que nos hemos quedado sin audio, pero bueno.

-Sora… mmm ¿me dejas tu móvil?.- pregunta Motomiya con inocencia.

-¿Es llamada local?.- pregunta la chica con desconfianza.

-Eh… si…..- dice el muchacho momentos antes de que marque el largo numero de la Tachikawa en el móvil de la pelirroja.

Y ahora por fin Daisuke con su libreta de Naruto, que ya es una extensión de su mano, hará la pregunta que debía hacer desde el principio y que conseguirá que Hikari al fin caiga rendida a sus pies.

-¿Qué es lo que os gusta de un hombre?

(N/A: La siguiente escena va por partes, es decir las chicas no están juntas pero ira saliendo lo que va diciendo cada una entremezclado, vamos, lo que pasa en las típicas tele comedias, que se van complementando entre ellas, el orden será Sora, Miyako, Jun y Mimi)

-Un hombre debe ser…

-Listo, muy listo…

-Guapo, popular…

-Y con una buena… mmm, ya me entiendes….mmm… cartera…

-Atento y considerado…

-¡Que puedas ver con el Discovery Channel!…

-Que no sea un rollazo, sino que te lleve a fiestas…

-Y que este propagando constantemente lo maravillosa que soy y lo mucho que me quiere….

-Que aunque no sea demasiado expresivo, tenga detalles que hagan que te sientas especial…

-Misterioso, con un lado oscuro…

-Trasparente, que no te de ilusiones para luego irse con la pelirroja…

-Que me compre zapatos y me lleve las bolsas…

-Como aquella vez que estaba enferma y me trajo un caldito hecho por él, tan mono…

-Que no se crea superior a ti, que tenga humildad, no como el creído de Izumi…

-Y los tuve que ver ahí, yo con mis propios ojos, no fue capaz de decírmelo…

-Y ese bolso precioso a juego con ese vestido tan Kawaii…

-Y cuando compuso esa canción para mi… ay….

-Como te digo, el tío va y dice que el es un genio y que yo no hago nada, debería pasar de el y formar otro equipo de genios, tal vez con…

-Y luego esta el otro, el universitario, ¿Quién se ha creído que es?, paso de mi para la segunda cita…

-Y esa colección de primavera… que han sacado unos sombreros beautiful, beautiful…

-Y me invito al cine,… y a palomitas, y en la puerta de casa entonces el… me beso…

-Seguro que Ken no me haría esto, el es un genio profesional, y además muy amable y considerado…

-Y el chico de la semana pasado, otro imbécil, no va y me dice que tenía novio… ¡¡¡novio!!!, menuda excusa… solo porque siempre iba de rosa tiene que ser gay…

-Claro, y le dije a daddy, "daddy con estos zapatos no puedo ir a la fiesta, están pasados de moda"… llevaba un mes con ellos, ¡Qué horror!…

-Y luego me acompaño a mi partido, y me animo mucho… y… yo, bueno yo le grite porque estaba enfada ya que había perdido…

-¿Tu crees que los extraterrestres tienes planes para conquistarnos?… ¿y los elefantes?….

-Y ahí estuve, dos horas en comisaría, ¡exhibicionista yo!, hacia calor, ¿es que ahora hay que pedir permiso para desnudarte en la vía publica?… ¡¡en que país vivimos!!…

-Y Ashly, menuda bitch… tenia envidia de mi pelo, no hay duda… y de mi colección de vestidos de verano…

-Porque yo siempre le grito… y el es muy bueno conmigo… yo… yo… ¡voy a llamarle parta decirle que le quiero!…

-¡Voy a llamarle para preguntarle estas dudas!, porque el es realmente listo…..

-¡Voy a llamarle!, y espero que no me vuelva a denunciar por acoso…

-¡Voy a llamarle!, estos días tengo que renovar vestuario….

-Yama… soy yo… te amo… ¡no estoy borracha!… solo quería decírtelo… ¿y tu?,… yo mas… no, yo mas, … no yo, … yo mas…

-¿Ken?… ¿que esta en la UVI?… una paliza… ¡Oh!, pero … ¿puedo hablar con él?…

-¡Solo quiero hablar con el!, me importa una mierda que Brad Pitt no atienda en persona a sus fans… ¡soy su novia vale!… no soy la chalada que acosa a los famosos, son los famosos los que viene a mi… ¿oiga?… mierda, me han colgado… bueno menos mal que aquí también tengo el teléfono de Cloony….

-Si, aja, aja… ¿sandalias con brillantes?, si apúntamelas también… ¡como que la Hilton ya las ha reservado!… yo soy la cliente VIP, así que apúntamelas a mi…

-No cuelga tu…, no tu… tu… yo no voy a colgar… valeee a la de tres… 1... 2... y… ¡mierda!, se me ha acabado la batería, igual se piensa que le he colgado, tengo que ir a verle.

-Ken si no te quitas las vendas de la boca no te entiendo… ¿Qué Daisuke que?… Ken mejor voy a verte y me cuentas.

-No voy a colgar, quiero hablar con George… ¡soy su novia!… y ¡aahh!, otro que me cuelga… me voy, el acoso funciona mejor en persona.

-¡Que la Hilton también se ha llevado mí vestido!, ¿pero que se ha creído esa mimada?, si ahora voy, esto hay que solucionarlo en persona.

Tras la inestimable ayuda de sus amigas, Daisuke descubrió que, primero nunca entenderá a las mujeres, y segundo que no le habían servido de ninguna ayuda. Pero el no desistiría, por lo que intentara poner en practica todos los "consejos", que las chicas le habían dado antes de que cada una fuese a su bola con sus propios problemas. Pero este día había resultado demasiado ajetreado para nuestro galán por lo que cuando llego a casa decidió que lo mejor sería descansar y ya mañana a primera hora pondría en practica todo lo aprendido.

Domingo, 7:00 horas, residencia de los Motomiya.

Con los primeros rayos del alba el incansable Daisuke despierta de su sueño para aprovechar al máximo este día.

-Zzzzzzzzzzz….- duermen como lirones Daisuke y V-mon.

Domingo, 9:27 horas, habitación de Daisuke.

-Zzzzzzzzzz…- duerme Daisuke bocabajo y V-mon encima de él.

Domingo, 11:44 horas, cama de Daisuke.

-Zzzzzzzzzz… - duerme Daisuke en el suelo mientras V-mon se estira en toda la cama.

Domingo 13:57 horas, habitación de… ¡un momento!, mejor esperamos a que se despierte y ya conectamos con él.

Domingo 18:36 horas, residencia de los Motomiya.

-Zzzzzzzz….

-¡Daisuke vas a levantarte de una vez!.- grita la Sr. Motomiya con enfado mientras tira un vaso de agua encima de su hijo.

Con este refrescante despertar el joven Motomiya al fin se levanto de las sabanas.

-Hermanito, que ya no tienes edad para mearte..- dice Jun con cara de asco al ver la cama llena de agua.

-¡¡Cállate pesada!!.- grita el pelo pincho empujando a su hermana fuera y cerrándole la puerta.

Y entonces, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, el chico al fin empezó a estudiar los apuntes que ayer tomo de sus amigas, y los usara para convertirse en el chico deseado por todas.

-A ver… - empieza Motomiya abriendo su libreta de Naruto.-… debe ser atlético y sensible y los bolsos de Gucci son los mejores, y Yamato es maravilloso… mi trivial será mucho mejor y ¡como que Leo Dicaprio no va a ponerse!… ¡que soy su novia!….

-Daisuke… esto… ¿te has meado?.- pregunta V-mon al ver la cama de su amigo empapada.

-¡Que no pesado!… y ayúdame… que con estos apuntes no hay quien se entere.

Daisuke empezó a vestirse y transformar su look para poder satisfacer el deseo de todas las féminas y resultar atractivo.

-Yo creo que así estoy bien… ¿no?.- pregunta Daisuke completamente emocionado, mientras sale del baño.

V-mon opta por hacerse el dormido para no responder a su compañero y no es para menos ya que nuestro héroe viste unos zapatones de payaso, una minifalda de su hermana, una camiseta con la inscripción de "La ciencia es nuestra amiga" (regalo de Miyako por su cumpleaños), guantes de boxeo, nariz de payaso a juego con los zapatones, y un estrambótico sombrero de pirata.. ¡ah!, y como colofón lleva una boa de plumas enroscada al cuello, propiedad de su hermana (desconocemos para que la usa).

-¿Qué haces con mi boa baka?.- grita la mayor de los Motomiya al ver a su extravagante hermano con su posesión mas valiosa.

-¡Jun!.. ¿a que te resulto atractivo?, seguro que en estos momentos sientes pena de que compartamos la misma sangre.- dice Daisuke con una seductora voz.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.- dice Jun, que obviamente desearía no ser hermana de ese tarado.

-¡Genial!, pues voy a ir a conquistar a Hikari.- dice el pequeño Motomiya completamente emocionado.

Jun, siente que su hermano va a hacer el mayor ridículo de su vida, y para sorpresa de todos en vez de animarlo, por primera vez en su existencia se compadecerá de él.

-Daisuke, como salgas de casa con esas pintas, ya puedes ir cambiándote el apellido.- amenaza la muchacha, que obviamente se avergüenza de su hermano desde que nació.

-Pero, si estoy sexy…

-Daisuke, quítate eso ahora mismo… ¿quieres conquistar a una chica?, pues escúchame que voy a ayudarte.- sentencia Motomiya.

-¡Ni hablar!, seguro que me utilizas para reírte de mi, como haces siempre.- se queja Daisuke, que como es comprensible, tras 13 años de sufrir torturas a manos de su hermana, ahora no se fía ni un pelo de ella.

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando Daisuke tenia la tierna edad de 3 años, la familia Motomiya decidió ir a pasar un día al zoo.

-¿Dónde esta Daisuke?.- llama la Sr. Motomiya con preocupación al no ver a su hijo.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Daisuke estaba en la jaula de los leones con un filete en la mano.

-¡Muy bien Daisuke, así dáselo!.- grita Jun, con una sonrisa, al ver como su hermano corría peligro de muerte por momentos.

Otro día, cuando Daisuke tenía la tierna edad de 6 años, los hermanos Motomiya estaban columpiándose en el parque.

-Muy bien Daisuke, tu quédate aquí.- dice Jun colocando a su hermano de pie en frente del columpio.-… ¡¡y no te muevas!!

Jun corre con entusiasmo hacia el columpio y empieza a balancearse con fuerza hasta impactar con su adorado hermanito.

Y retrocediendo aún más tiempo en la vida de Daisuke, este se encontraba en casa con su hermana…

-¡Eh, Daisuke!.- llama Jun a su hermano.- mira, mete este tenedor en el enchufe, ya veras que escalofríos mas chulos.

-A ver…- dice el inocente Motomiya todo ilusionado momentos antes de sentir como se electrocuta todo su cuerpo.

Bueno vale esto paso el mes pasado, pero ya sabemos que Daisuke muy listo nunca ha sido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Deje de reírme de ti hace 10 años, desde entonces ya solo me das pena..- dice la chica.- venga, que voy a ayudarte, al fin y al cabo eres un Motomiya, y no puedo permitir que mi apellido este envuelto en escándalos.

-¡Jun!, aquí hay un policía con una denuncia… ¿has vuelto a colarte en casa de algún famoso?.- se oye a su madre desde la puerta de entrada.

Al fin, Daisuke dejo todo en manos de su hermana, y Jun, tras dar unas cuantas explicaciones a la policía, volver a tomar sus huellas y ponerle una orden de alejamiento para cualquier persona famosa, hizo de su hermano un verdadero sex-symbol.


	6. ¡¡Yo soy el Goggle boy!

**¡¡Yo soy el Goggle boy!!:**

Lunes, 7:55 horas, instituto de Odaiba.

La puerta del instituto se abre para nuestro héroe, los chicos se hacen a los lados, y las chicas sonríen a su paso, Daisuke una vez más anda en cámara lenta para aprovechar su momento, lleva el uniforme, correcto pero informal, las puntas de su cabello están peinadas con el gel efecto mojada que le ha dejado su hermana, lo que le hacen muy atractivo, lleva unas gafas de sol y sonríe de una forma completamente seductora, diría que por primera vez en su vida Daisuke esta atractivo, me atrevería a decir que incluso… ¡sexy! Finalmente el joven, tras recrearse en su momento llega hasta su adorada Hikari.

-Hi Hikari!.- dice el muchacho con una seductora voz mientras se quita las gafas.

-Dai… Dai… Daisuke.- acierta a decir la castaña que esta completamente roja.

-_No me lo puedo creer he conseguido sonrojar a Hikari, mi hermana va a tener razón, bueno ahora no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad…_ Hikari, no debes de sonrojarte, ya se que soy sexy y me desean todas las chicas… pero tu eres la primera en mi lista.- dice el muchacho, que como podéis comprobar, aunque su aspecto cambie, su bocaza sigue siendo la misma, y sigue siendo un negado para ligar.

-Vaya Daisuke, es que yo… no se… no se como decírtelo.- empieza Yagami apurada.

-Pues hablando.- contesta Daisuke sorprendido por las dudas de su amiga y perdiendo todo rastro de sensualidad.

-Si, claro eso seguro… yo bueno… tu… llevas la bragueta abierta.- dice al fin la chica sonrojándose aún mas.

-Yo también te amo Hikari.- responde Motomiya a su bola mientras acerca sus labios a los de la chica.

-¿Eh?

-¿Has dicho bragueta?.- dice el chico que al ver que Hikari huía de el por momentos, ha empezado a procesar lo que su amiga le había dicho.

El joven completamente rojo y avergonzado se da la vuelta para subírsela, pero para su desgracia no puede.

-¿Problemas con la bragueta enano?, jajajajaja… ¿en serio pensaste que no aprovecharía este momento para reírme de ti?…jajajaja…- dice Jun, mientras toma fotos del ridículo de su hermano.

-¡Tu!, las has roto adrede…- grita Motomiya con enfado.

-Pues claro…… jajajajajaja.- asiente Jun entre carcajadas tomando la dirección a su clase.

Mientras Daisuke seguía apurado con su problemilla, Hikari aprovecho para huir de ahí e ir a clase a la que minutos después Daisuke también iría.

-Hi Takeru!.- saluda Motomiya mientras toma asiento al lado de su amigo.

-Daisuke… esto…

-¡Si! llevo la bragueta abierta…¿algún problema?.- grita Daisuke furioso.

-No… pero es que te sale un trozo de papel higiénico.- dice Takaishi asqueado.

-¡Ah!, es que estado en el baño y….

-¡Motomiya!, ¿por que no sale al encerado y nos cuenta sus anécdotas?.- grita el profesor, que hace rato que estaba esperando que el pelo pincho se callase.

-Yo… eh… yo…- intenta excusarse el chico "sexy".

Pero para su desgracia Daisuke tuvo que salir a la pizarra y ser victima de varias burlas por parte de sus compañeros, finalmente el muchacho pudo volver a su pupitre y la clase siguió su curso.

-¡Estoy harto!, ¡no aguanto más!.- se queja Takeru en su mundo.

-Eh… mmm, lo siento, pero es que no he podido aguantármelo.- se excusa Daisuke, que siempre ha tenido problemillas de esfínteres.

-¿Eh?, hablo de Hikari, no soporto que sigamos enfadados, pero de hoy no pasa, le voy a pedir disculpas, me arrodillare si hace falta, le he escrito hasta un poema..- habla el rubio completamente emocionado.

-¿Qué?… pero no puedes hacer eso…- empieza Daisuke preocupado. Y es que si Takeru y Hikari hacen las paces todas las posibilidades que tiene con ella se esfumaran en el acto, por lo que el chico decide dejar de pensar, cosa un poco difícil porque para dejar algo primero hay que empezarlo, y actuar de una vez por todas. De tal forma que el moreno se levanta como alma que lleva el diablo y abandona su clase, ante la estupefacta mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿A dónde vas?…- grita Takeru incrédulo, luego empieza a sentir un olor muy especial.- … y que asco, que mal huele, será cerdo.

Lunes, 11:23 horas, patio del instituto de Odaiba.

A la hora del almuerzo, los chicos disfrutaban del maravillosa día y Takeru aprovecharía para reconciliarse de una vez por todas con su adorada Hikari, pero cerca de él se encontraba Daisuke observando cada movimiento acompañado de su fiel amigo V-mon.

-¿Para esto me sacas de la cama y me traes hasta aquí?, ¿es que no puedes darle una paliza a Takeru tu solo?.- se queja el digimon azulado, que aún esta con el gorro de dormir, de los ositos Gummy por supuesto.

-No te enteras, no voy a darle ninguna paliza, veras es que va a reconciliarse con Hikari y ha escrito un poema, así que he pensado que podemos robarle el poema y recitárselo yo a Hikari, así caerá rendida a mis brazos.

**IMAGINACIÓN DE DAISUKE**

Hikari se encuentra sentada en un verde pasto lleno de flores, mientras a su lado esta un apuesto Daisuke, que esta escribiendo unos preciosos versos.

-Mi adorada Hikari, eres tan guapa como una cuchara y tan dulce como una papaya, lista como una sandia y amable como un melón, y cuando comes un melocotón sonríes mogollón.- recita con entusiasmo el poeta Motomiya, ¿que queréis?, es su imaginación y la lírica esta claro que no es lo suyo.

-¡Oh!, Daisuke, que bien hablas y escribes, no como el estúpido de Takeru… te amo.- dice Hikari con una sonrisa momentos antes de fundirse con Daisuke en un apasionado beso.

**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE DAISUKE**

-Oye Daisuke, esa es una buena idea, ¿como es que se te ha ocurrido a ti?.- pregunta V-mon incrédulo y estupefacto por la desconocida inteligencia de su amigo.

-No se, seguro que porque esta vez no escuche ninguna estúpida voz que diga tonterías.- dice Daisuke, ya que su conciencia ha decidido irse de vacaciones.- ¡y ya basta!, mira ahí esta Takeru, el plan es el siguiente, escucha con atención que es de lo más elaborado, verás, el profesor de matemáticas siempre tira la manzana que le regalo en esa papelera a las 11:25, en ese momento tenemos ángulo para escondernos detrás de él y desde hay visualizamos todo el patio, Takeru siempre le roba el batido de chocolate a su hermano a las 11:26, por lo que en ese momento que Hikari este atando los zapatos a Taichi para que no se caiga y Miyako empieza a gritar cosas sin sentido y entonces tu aprovechas para…

-Toma, aquí esta.- dice V-mon acercándose a Daisuke y entregándole un papel.

-¿Eh?.- pregunta Motomiya extrañado ya que aún le faltaban de explicar 20 folios de su plan.

-Se lo quite cuando no miraba….- explica V-mon.

-Si bueno, esa era la parte B de mi plan.- dice el chico, molesto por no poder poner en practica todo su plan.

El caso es que Daisuke al fin tiene en su poder el poema de Takeru y sin perder más tiempo se lo recitara a Hikari antes de que lo haga su rival, la carrera ha empezado.

-Hikari, Hikari…- llama Daisuke sofocado.

-Daisuke, ¿ocurre algo?.- pregunta la castaña con preocupación.

-Si, oye por casualidad ¿Takeru ha hablado contigo?

-No…- contesta la chica con tristeza.

-¡Genial!, digo… que no, bueno es que yo quería decirte algo…- empieza el joven completamente nervioso mientras saca el papel que le ha dado V-mon.-… Hikari te he escrito un poema que representa lo especial que eres para mi.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunta la chica ilusionada.

-Si… ejem, ejem… 3Kg de patatas, 4 de arroz, 5 kiwis, 2 litros de leche y gel de baño.- acaba Daisuke preparado para que su amada se tire a sus brazos.

-Eh… es, … es muy interesante… - dice como puede una sorprendida Hikari.

-¡Daisuke!.- llama V-mon con disimulo.

-¿Mama?.- pregunta el ex-goggle-boy sorprendido.

-¡No!, soy yo… - vuelve a llamar con disimulo V-mon, finalmente Daisuke se entera de su presencia.- que me he equivocado, te he dado su lista de la compra.

-¿Eh?… eh, eh… jajajajajajajajaja… ¿que chiste mas bueno eh Hikari?.- intenta disimular Motomiya el ridículo que ha hecho.-… espera aquí, que ahora te recito el poema de verdad jeje jeje…

Daisuke se aleja de la estupefacta Hikari y se reúne con V-mon.

-¡Serás inútil!, he hecho el ridículo por tu culpa, venga ¿tienes ya el poema?.- pregunta el chico con impaciencia.

-Em… si, debe de estar por aquí, es que le he robado el cuaderno entero…- contesta V-mon apurado mientras pasa las hojas del cuaderno de Takaishi.- ¡Aquí esta!… ¡ah no!, son sus deberes de matemáticas…

-Bueno, dámelos también.- dice Daisuke ya que así se ahorra tener que robarlos a la tarde.

-Jajajajajajaja… mira que cursi es, lo que ha escrito para una redacción del instituto… escucha… _De pequeño te conocí, pero me tuve que separar de ti, ni te imaginas la alegría que me lleve, cuando en Odaiba te reencontré, has sido mi compañera, la que me guía y me consuela, desde los ocho años siento tu luz, esa que hace que no me sienta solo, pero desde hace una semana mi esperanza se apaga, porque no esta su luz, porque no le habla. Hikari perdóname, esta ha sido sin duda mi semana mas larga, la mas oscura y quiero que acabe, quiero que la luz vuelva, quiero que me consueles de nuevo, necesito que me hables, porque te quiero..- _finaliza V-mon no pudiendo aguantar por más tiempo las carcajadas.

_-_Jajajajajajajajaja….._ - _estalla a carcajadas también Motomiya.

Lunes 11:35 horas, patio del instituto de Odaiba.

_-_Jajajajajajajaja… - siguen riendo desconsoladamente Daisuke y su compañero.

En efecto, llevan mas de 10 minutos riéndose sin parar de la maravillosa declaración de amor que había preparado Takeru, hasta que Daisuke una vez más entra en trance.

-A ver paleto.- empieza la conciencia de Daisuke, que ha tenido que volver de vacaciones antes de tiempo ya que esta claro que a este chico no se le puede dejar solo.- creo que eso de lo que llevas riéndote 10 minutos es el poema que estabas buscando.

-¿Eh?.- dice Daisuke que ya ha dejado de reírse y empieza a asumir todo lo que ha pensado.

-Lo mejor es lo de… jajajaja… mi esperanza … jajajaja… se apaga, porque no esta su… jajajajaja… luz, porque no le habla… jajajajaja…- sigue V-mon con su ataque de risa y leyendo el poema una y otra vez.

-¡Un momento!, es el poema… V-mon dame eso ahora mismo, debo recitárselo a Hikari.- dice al fin Motomiya, saliendo en dirección a Hikari con el poema en la mano.

Pero el corazón del joven Daisuke se detiene en el momento que ve que Hikari ya no esta sola, un rubio esta con ella, Daisuke intenta poner la oreja en la conversación, pero no le hace falta ya que cuando ve que los dos chicos están abrazándose con ternura, las lagrimas se adueñan de sus ojos y lo único que puede hacer es correr lejos de ese lugar.

El joven completamente abatido corre sin rumbo por todo el instituto, hasta que choca con uno de sus amigos.

-Daisuke, ¿estas bien?..- llama el joven con preocupación.

-Ta… Ta… ¡Taichi!… estoy bien es solo que…- empieza a tartamudear y a empaparse aún más de lagrimas.-… Hika… yo… iba… decla… no… me… Take… po… yo… el….

Taichi, en un acto reflejo se coloca detrás de Daisuke y le abraza y empieza a hacer presión con los brazos hacia arriba, realizando la maniobra de Heimlich.

Daisuke empieza a toser y escupe un caramelo, que era el causante de su atragantamiento, menos mal que Taichi se había dado cuenta de que su amigo se estaba poniendo morado por momentos.

-Gracias Taichi, uf, pensé que no lo contaba.- dice el muchacho ya mas tranquilo, ya que ahora puede respirar.

-No hay de que, y ahora, ¿vas a contarme que te pasa?.- pregunta el moreno con preocupación.

-Pues veras es que.… Hika… yo… iba… decla… no… me… Take… po… yo… el….

-¿Te estas volviendo a atragantar?.- pregunta Taichi al ver el tartamudeo de su amigo.

-¿Eh?, no es que… Hikari, no me quiere.- dice al fin el chico en un mar de lagrimas.

-¡Ah!, eso, bueno Daisuke, lo superaras..- dice Yagami como si fuese la voz de la experiencia.

-¿Y tu que sabes?.- grita el chico furioso.

-Porque, esas cosas se superan…- repite Taichi con filosofía.

-¡Oh!, ya entiendo lo dices por lo de la historia…

-¿Historia?.- pregunta Yagami confuso.

-Si ya sabes la historia chica linda y guapa conoce a chico con goggles desde la infancia, chica linda y…- empieza Motomiya entusiasmado, pero es interrumpido por Taichi.

-¡Oh, si! la historia, Sora me la contó, pero en mi defensa he de decir que los gatos son de Hikari, no míos.- grita Taichi con seriedad.

-¡Hikari!.- vuelve a gimotear Motomiya.- no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, con todo lo que yo he hecho por ella…

**¿FLASHBACK?**

Tras la guerra de secesión de norte y sur, Hikari estaba sumergida en la más absoluta pobreza, pero Daisuke se caso con ella, hasta que un día decidió abandonarla.

-¡Daisuke!.- grita Hikari con un vestido de época mientras baja las escaleras tras su amado.- Daisuke, que va a ser de mi si te vas.

El apuesto y galán Daisuke se da la vuelta y con una arrogante sonrisa le contesta.

-Francamente querida, eso a mi me importa….¡¡¡mucho!!!, casémonos de nuevo y tengamos hijos.- dice el joven entusiasmado y besa a Hikari con absoluta pasión.

Otra vez cuando viajaron al bordo de un lujoso barco, pero este choco contra un iceberg, el barco se hundió y Hikari y Daisuke morían congelados, la chica estaba apunto de fallecer, pero Daisuke le dio ánimos.

-Hikari, prométeme que no te vas a rendir, vas a vivir muchos años y tendrás muchos hijos…. ¡¡¡conmigo!!!.- grita el joven entusiasmado, acto seguido coge a Hikari en brazos y se la lleva volando lejos de las frías aguas del atlántico.

Y en la lucha de los rebeldes contra el imperio, el valiente Daisuke peleaba con su espada láser contra el malvado Darth Takeru, cuando este le dijo.

-Yo soy tu padre…

-¡Noooooooo!.- grita Daisuke con desesperación.

-¡Un momento!.- interrumpe Daisuke su flashback.- ¿y esto que tiene que ver?

**FIN DEL ¿FLASHBACK?**

(N/A: este flasback lo ha tenido Daisuke así que cualquier coincidencia con alguna película real, como eh… no se… por ejemplo… _Lo que el viento se llevo, Titanic o El imperio contraataca, _que no sabemos muy bien que pintaba aquí, pero bueno es la mente de Daisuke que te puedes esperar, es todo producto de su imaginación, por lo que el responsable es él, no yo.)

-Si, claro Daisuke, te ha faltado recordar cuando mi hermana se murió y te dijo eso de "amar significa no tener que decir nunca lo siento"…- dice Taichi con sorna.

-¿Eh?.- pregunta Dasiuke, demostrando que _Love story_, no esta en su videoteca.

-Daisuke, ya olvídala lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser su amigo, como hasta ahora.- aconseja muy sabiamente Taichi.

-Pero… es que yo… la quiero, es tan dulce, y lista y guapa, y esta tan buena…

Las palabras lascivas de Daisuke se vieron interrumpidas por un tremendo puñetazo de Taichi, ya que al fin y al cabo estaba hablando de su hermana.

-Aaaahhh.- se queja el joven, mientras se toca la mandíbula.-… pues menos mal que no te he dicho que según una maquina de Koushiro, a Hikari le van a crecer los pechos este año.

Tras esas palabras el joven ex-goggle-boy, ex-chico "cool", ex-genio, ex-médico, ex-baloncestista, ex- chico sexy, ex- poeta, recibió otro derechazo de Yagami, y este opto por llevar la iniciativa.

-Daisuke, debes escucharme, en estos momentos de la vida es cuando un hombre demuestra su valor y su madurez.

-Entiendo capitán Taichi, tengo que matar a Takeru, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el joven con decisión.

-¡No!, de eso ya me encargare yo en su momento, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es apoyar a tus amigos.- vuelve a decir Taichi demostrando su madurez.

-Pero es que yo…

-Al principio será duro, pero luego serás feliz por ellos.- prosigue Yagami con una sonrisa.

-Yo… ¡¡Taichi-san!!

En un acto inesperado Daisuke se abalanza a su querido y respetado modelo a seguir, a su único y verdadero IDOLO.

-Taichi, perdóname, de verdad eres un autentico ídolo, y quiero ser como tu.- grita el joven ante la sorpresa de Yagami.

-Emm… eh… si, me alegro, pero por favor suéltame, nos miran raro.- dice Taichi intentando apartar a su efusivo discípulo.

-Esto… Dasiuke, te íbamos a decir haber si vienes con nosotros a clase, pero si interrumpimos algo nos vamos.- comenta Takeru, que se ha quedado sin palabras al ver la escena de sus amigos.

-¡¡Cállate baka!!.- grita el pequeño Motomiya con enfado.

-Vale, nos vemos en clase.- dice el pequeño rubio, que de nuevo ha recuperado la sonrisa, puesto que su luz esta con él.

-Daisuke… ¿Qué te acabo de decir?.- dice Taichi con voz desaprobatoria.

-Eh… si vale, tienes razón, seré su amigo…. ¡¡Espérame Takeru!!.- grita el chico, luego dirigiéndose de nuevo a su ídolo susurra.- le echare polvos pica-pica en la entrepierna y Hikari pensara que es un pervertido jeje jeje…

-¡Daisuke!, eso es…. ¡¡¡muy bueno!!!, jajajajajaja….- dice el moreno mientras despeina de forma amistosa el pelo del chico.- por cierto, hoy después de clase te quiero en el campo de futbol, vas a entrar en el equipo.

-¿Qué?, ¿pero como…?.- empieza el joven completamente emocionado.

-Bueno, digamos que le hable al entrenador sobre ti, lo bueno que eres… y aparte dio la casualidad de que uno de los delanteros tuvo un accidente… ¡¿Qué?!, yo no tuve la culpa de que tropezase con mi pie y cállese tres pisos escaleras abajo.- se defiende Yagami, recordando lo que se río cuando vio rodar a ese pobre chaval por las escaleras.

-Taichi, que grande eres, de verdad que eres mi ídolo.- vuelve a repetir Motomiya que esta como si contemplase a Dios.

-Bueno, no es para tanto…- dice el chico empezando a sonrojarse.

-Esto… Taichi… tu, yo… tu aún… eh…

-Toma.- interrumpe el moreno las incoherencias de su amigo mientras le planta las goggles en la cara.

-Me… me… ¿me las das?.- pregunta el heredero del valor con ojos llorosos.

-Claro… son tuyas… ¿sabes por que son gafas de aviador?.- pregunta el joven con melancolía.

-¿Por qué en la tienda no quedaban de sol?.- pregunta Daisuke con inocencia.

-¡¡No!!, son de aviador porque… el coraje te dará alas para volar…. _Yuuki wo tsubasa ni shite, Ima sugu tobitatou yo, Donna toki datte, Kimi wo shinjiteru……- _empieza a cantar Taichi completamente emocionado.

_-_Esto, si, si Taichi… pero, para de cantar ya por favor, desafinas..- suplica Daisuke, que se ha quedado bastante alucinado por el arranque musical de su amigo.

_-_Eh… si es que a veces me emociono demasiado, jejeje.- se excusa Yagami como puede.

-De todas formas, muchas gracias por volver a confiar en mi, te prometo que nunca más te defraudare, y ¿sabes por que?… porque yo soy…

Suena la canción "Voy a ser el Rey León_"_ de el _Rey León_ y Daisuke comienza a cantar y bailar completamente emocionado:

-Yo voy a ser el goggle-boy y tu lo vas a ver…

-Pues sin goggles en ese cabezón, goggle-boy no puedes ser….- canta Taichi mientras pone las goggles en la cabeza de su amigo.

-No ha habido nadie como yo, tan fuerte y tan veloz, el digielegido mas genial, y canto como ¡¡¡Dios!!!…

-Pues desafinas aún mas que Agumon...- canta Taichi mientras se pone las manos en los oídos.

-Oh, oh yo voy a ser goggle-boy…

-Aún te queda mucho por aprender, joven Daisuke, si piensas que…- intenta cantar Koushiro, que ha aparecido con su laptop.

-Nadie que me diga…

-Daisuke, ¿vienes o que?…- canta Takeru, que ha vuelto a aparecer.

-Lo que debo hacer…

-¿Puedo irme a dormir ya?…- canta V-mon, que aún tiene mucho sueño.

-Nadie que me diga…

-¿Me estoy perdiendo un musical?…- canta Miyako, que nunca se perdonaría no participar en un número musical

-Cómo debo ser…

-¡¡Basta ya!!…- grita Kido, ya que este numerito no le esta dejando estudiar.

-Libre para hacer mi ley…

-Esas goggles, te quedan muy bien….- canta Hikari, señalando las gafas de su amigo.

-Libre para ser goggle-boy…

-Es hora de que tú y yo, hablemos de verdad…- canta Jun, tomando a su hermano de la camisa.

-No quiero escuchar a una hermana tan vulgar…

-Si a eso llamas musical, no hay por qué seguir, yo me largo lejos de Odaiba, dimito ya del fic…- canta Yamato, desesperado por los desafines de Motomiya.

-Total tampoco queda mucha acción…- canta Sora con una sonrisa.

-Oh, oh yo voy a ser goggle-boy….. mira como bailo, mira como ando, mires donde mires, siempre estoy al mando….

-¡¡Aún no!!… -grita Ken, que obviamente esta un poco molesto por la paliza que se llevo por culpa de Daisuke.

-Entonen sus canciones sin dudar, en el digimundo, Odaiba y la ciudad, dediquen al goggle-boy su canción…- cantan todos los digielegidos en coro.

-Oh, oh yo voy a ser goggle-boy…. Oh, oh yo voy a ser goggle-boy…. Oh, oh yo voy a seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer goggle-boooooy….- termina Daisuke completamente emocionado, con los brazos extendidos subido en una torre echa por los digielegidos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?.- pregunta Iori confuso, ya que una vez más ha sido excluido de las aventuras de los digielegidos.

-¡¡Motomiya!!, ¿quiere dejar de hacer el payaso?… va ha estar castigado toda la semana.- grita el profesor con enfado por ver el pequeño teatrillo que había montado el chico.

-No puede castigarme… por que yo soy….. ¡¡¡¡¡ EL GOGGLE BOY!!!!!.- grita Daisuke como un poseso haciendo poses de héroe.

-Castigado tres semanas.- sentencia el profesor, que obviamente no se deja intimidar tan fácilmente.

-Pero, pero… pero… ¡¡¡chicos ayudadme!!!.- suplica el joven a sus amigos.

-¡¡¡Cállate baka!!!.- gritan todos los digielegidos al unísono.

Y de esta forma fue como la primera semana en el instituto de secundaria de Odaiba del gran Daisuke finalizo. Aprendió muchas cosa nuevas, pero la lección que más grabada se le quedo fue la de que pase lo que pase él siempre debe ser el mismo, sin tener como ídolo a nadie.

-¡¡¡Taichi, eres mi Dios!!!.- se oye a Daisuke colgándose de Yagami como un poseso.

Eh… bueno, tal vez no aprendió eso, pero lo que si aprendió fue que no tenia ninguna posibilidad con Hikari y que dejaría que fuese feliz con su amigo Takeru.

-¡¡¡Hikari te amo!!!, deja al estúpido de Takeru y sal conmigo….- se oye al goggle-boy colgándose a Hikari desesperado.

Eh… vale, tampoco aprendió eso, pero lo que si aprendió fue que… eh…

-Déjalo.- interrumpe la conciencia de Daisuke.-… tras 13 años con él, te das cuenta de que este chico es muy especial, demasiado "especial".

-¡¡¡V-mon!!!, vamos a jugar a darnos cabezazos…- se oye a Daisuke completamente emocionado, mientras se pega con el cabezón de su compañero.

Si, ya veo… jeje jeje…

-Al final le coges cariño…- explica la conciencia de Daisuke con una sonrisa.

¿De verdad?

-Eh…. ¿parece que va a llover, no?.- intenta disimular la conciencia de nuestro gran héroe.

Y así es como acaba la historia de nuestro ídolo y modelo a seguir, el héroe de masas, admirado por los hombres y deseado por las mujeres el gran Daisuke Motomiya, el único e indiscutible….. ¡¡¡GOGGLE BOY!!!

-¡¡Motomiya castigado 3 meses!!.- sentencia el profesor con brusquedad al ver que Daisuke seguía con sus "heroicidades".- ¡¡y quítese esas ridículas gafas!!


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo completamente innecesario cuya única función es que los secundarios de este fic puedan explayarse a gusto (y yo también):**

En la vivienda del genio de Odaiba, es decir, Koushiro Izumi, cuatro amigos se habían reunido para estrenar por fin el esperado trivial de los digidestinados.

-Yo no quiero jugar a la mierda del trivial.- se queja Yamato.-… ¿por que no jugamos a lo de tu maquinita de posibilidades?… quiero preguntarle a ver cuantas posibilidades hay de que este fin de semana, Sora y yo por fin hagamos el….. (codazo de la pelirroja seguido de una mirada que ha matado a una mosca que volaba por ahí cerca)… el… el… el puzzle tan bonito que me regalaste por Navidad, cariño, jeje jeje….

-Si, puzzle… jajajaja, uno de "dos piezas", es el que quiere hacer Yamato.- dice Taichi con sorna.

-¡Basta ya!.- corta Sora completamente avergonzada.-… ¿por que mejor no le preguntamos cuantas posibilidades hay de que Taichi no encuentre novia en su vida y de que Yamato se pase toda su vida durmiendo en el sofá?

-¡¡¿Eh?!!.- protestan los dos aludidos con temor.

-Bien, vale ya… para saber eso no hace falta mi programa… Yamato, en el futuro cómprate un sofá cómodo, y tu Taichi cambia de colonia, esa que te echas ahora apesta.- dice Izumi, tapándose la nariz con la mano.-… y ahora dejad de hacer el tonto y vamos a jugar a mi gran trivial, el cual he decidido llamar trivial-dgi.

Koushiro, completamente emocionado coloca su laptop en medio de los chicos, y el juego empieza, para desesperación de estos. Para jugar hicieron dos equipos, obvio que Yamato y Sora juntos, contra Taichi y Koushiro. Y así estuvieron durante un buen rato, Koushiro y Taichi estaban dando una paliza a Yamato y Sora, normal teniendo en cuenta de que Koushiro es un genio y… vaaale, como ha inventado el juego también se sabe todas las respuestas y es posible que este haciendo un poquito de trampas.

-A ver pregunta para vosotros…- empieza Izumi dirigiéndose al equipo de Sora y Yamato.-… deportes…

En la pantalla aparece la cara de Taichi, y pregunta _"¿Qué famoso torneo de tenis tiene lugar en Francia?"_

-¡Lo se!, ¡lo se!… ¡el mundial de futbol!.- se apresura a contestar Yamato completamente entusiasmado.

-Cariño…- interrumpe Sora desesperada.-… ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas las preguntas de deportes a mi?… bastante ridículo hemos hecho cuando has contestado que la NBA era las siglas de "Nubes y borrascas atmosféricas", un partido político que lucha contra el cambio climático…

-Esta bien…- accede Yamato con tristeza.

-¡Roland Garros!.- contesta Takenouchi convencida.

_Correcto_.- dice la cara de Taichi en el laptop.

-¡Genial!, muy bien cariño…- dice Yamato, ya animado, y acto seguido le da un dulce beso a su novia en los labios.

-¡Ya estamos otra vez!, oye que esto no es tu media naranja, es el trivial, no hace falta que os deis el lote cada vez que acertáis una..- grita Taichi asqueado.

-Vale, perdona.- dice Sora sorprendida por la furia del moreno.

-No, lo siento, es que… estoy un poco irascible y… ¡pero dejar de meteos mano!.- vuelve a gritar Yagami como un poseso.

-Taichi… solo estamos cogidos de la mano.- dice Yamato un tanto alucinado.

-Perdonad chicos, pero es que como decía estoy un poco irascible y… ¡Sora es que con esa minifalda no dejas nada a la imaginación!.- vuelve a gritar el moreno, en otro ataque de furia.

-Taichi… llevo jeans…- dice la pelirroja un tanto asustada.

-¡Ah!, los siento, pero es que… me estoy volviendo loco… porque es que… no se lo digáis a nadie, pero… creo que Hikari y Takeru tiene una relación.- anuncia Taichi, como si estuviese contando el mayor secreto de la humanidad.

-¡No me digas!, ¿y lo has descubierto tu solo?.- dice Yamato con burla.-… oye, que por si se te había pasado a tu poderoso poder de deducción Sora y yo somos novios.

-Ja, ja… que gracioso eres Yamato…- contesta Yagami, que no soporta que el rubio se ria de él.- espero que estes tan gracioso cuando te pases todo el fin de semana haciendo ese entretenido puzzle de 1000 piezas del castillo de Osaka, aunque bueno, coneciendote igual prefieres volver a hacer arreglos florales con tu suegra....

-¡¡Eso lo hago porque me relaja, vale!!.- se defiende Yamato, ya que han descubieto uno de sus pequeños secretos.

-¡Un momento!, ¿por eso no pudiste quedar el finde pasado conmigo?... ¡¡¿por que estabas con mi madre?!!.- grita la pelirroja indignada.

-Yo.. eh... es que... me hizo galletas.- contesta Ishida poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-A mi hace siglos que no me hace galletas...- murmura Sora para si.

-¡Eo!, ¿que estabamos con mi problema recordais?.- llama la atención Taichi, ya que veia que la parejita empezaba a ignorarle con sus propios dilemas.

-¡Ah, eso!, Taichi, se venia venir, Takeru y Hikari estaban colgados el uno por el otro de siempre.- explica Sora, devolviendo el sentido común a la conversación.

-¿Lo sabias?… ¡Ah!, seguro que te lo contó Hikari en esas fiestas pijamas que hacéis, me lo puedo imaginar….

**IMAGINACIÓN DE TAICHI**

Sora esta con un diminuto camisón con trasparencias, que hace que se vea completamente sexy, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abre, entrando por ella una hermosa muchacha en picardías.

-¿Llego tarde?.- pregunta la chica con sensualidad.

-Por supuesto que no, mi querida…. Mimi…- dice Sora acercándose hacia su amiga.

Y en un momento ambas se funden en un lujurioso beso, seguido de….

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!.- grita Sora fuera de si, interrumpiendo la lujuriosa imaginación de su amigo..

**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE TAICHI**

-¡¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?!!.- vuelve a gritar la pelirroja, completamente furiosa.

-Oh, si… sigue…- dice Yamato, que esta con los ojos cerrados imaginando esa erótica escena que estaba narrando su amigo.

-¡¡Yamato!!.- recrimina la portadora del amor.

-¿Eh?…- dice Yamato despertando de sus pensamientos.-..jejeje… no tenéis ni idea, una fiesta pijama en casa de Sora es así…

**IMAGINACIÓN DE YAMATO**

En la habitación de Takenouchi, Sora esta tumbada en la cama con cara de enamorada, Miyako y Hikari le acompañan hablando de chicos.

-Y Takeru el otro día…- empieza la castaña.

-¡Yamato es tan maravilloso!.- interrumpe Sora.

-Y luego, le dije a mi hermana…- habla la peli-lila.

-¡Yamato es tan maravilloso!.- interrumpe de nuevo Sora.

Y así durante toda la noche, ya os lo imagináis, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, entrando por ella un apuesto rubio, cuyo cuerpo es más musculoso que el de Goku de súper saiyan.

-¡Yamato has vuelto!.- grita Sora tirándose en brazos de su amado.

-Por supuesto que si mi amada, tras poner fin a todas las guerras del planeta, acabar con el hambre en el mundo, descubrir la vacuna contra todas las enfermedades mortales, y las no mortales, ganar el premio novel en todas sus categorías, y ser el primer humano en pisar todos los planetas del sistema solar, y no solar, vuelvo a tus brazos mi querida Sora.- explica Yamato con una varonil voz.

-¡Oh, Yamato!… ¡eres tan maravilloso!.- dice Sora con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Lo se, pero no tanto como buen amante.- contesta el musculoso Ishida tomando en brazos a su amada y llevándola hasta su cama, luego dirigiéndose a Hikari y Miyako dice.- chicas, yo me iría a casa, esto que va a pasar no es apto para menores…

**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE YAMATO**

-¡¡¿Qué?!!.- grita Sora mas alarmada aún que antes.-… eso nunca ha pasado, y a este paso nunca pasara…

-Pero cariño…- se intenta defender Ishida.

-Estáis todos equivocados.- interrumpe Koushiro con autoridad.-… esta demostrado científicamente que es lo que ocurre en una fiesta pijama de chicas y es…

**IMAGINACIÓN DE KOUSHIRO**

Sora, Miyako y Hikari están en la habitación de la pelirroja, las tres con horrorosos pijamas largos de franela, la cara verde por la mascarilla y el pelo lleno de rulos.

-¡Chicas!, ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿hablamos de chicos o maratón de Betty la fea?.- pregunta Miyako con desgana.

-¡¡Betty!!.- gritan al unísono Sora y Hikari.

Pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, entrando por ella la maravillosa ¡¡Mimi!!

-Chicas, he venido hasta aquí nadando, para decir que… ¡¡¡AMO A KOUSHIRO!!!.- con esto la joven se quita de un tirón sus ropas mojadas quedando así con un diminuto bikini.

-¡Mimi!, menos mal que ya te has dado cuenta, pero lo que no sabes es que… ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN AMO A KOUSHIRO!!!.- grita Sora quitándose su horroroso pijama, rulos y demás y quedando con otro diminuto bikini.

-Pues entonces tenemos un problema porque ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN AMO A KOUSHIRO!!!.- grita Miyako arrebatándose las ropas y quedándose también con un atractivo bikini.

-¡¡Y YO!!.- grita también la pequeña Hikari, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeras y quedando también en bikini.

-¿Y que hacemos?.- pregunta Sora que no esta dispuesta a compartir al pelirrojo.

-Lucharemos por él… en…. ¡¡¡BARRO!!!.- grita Mimi con una sonrisa.

Y en ese momento la habitación de Sora se convierte en una piscina de barro, rodeada de un montón de espectadores y presidida por el gran Koushiro, mientras las chicas se revuelcan entre ellas por el amor del genio.

**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE KOUSHIRO**

-¡¿Qué dejes de imaginarte así a mi hermana?!.- grita Taichi fuera de si mientras estrangula a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Y tu que?, ¿no le dices nada?.- pregunta Sora con desaprobación a su novio, al ver como este no la defendía.

-Oh, si… sigue…- dice Yamato, que de nuevo esta con los ojos cerrados, recreando la imagen de sus cuatro amigas luchando rebozadas en barro.

-¡Dios mío!.- se queja la muchacha al ver los chicos tan impresentables de los que esta rodeada.-… mi mejor amigo, un pervertido adicto al yuri, mi novio, un pervertido que en lo único que piensa es en llevarme a la cama, y mi amigo más listo, un pervertido cuya fantasía es tener un harén de chicas que luchan en barro por él… menuda adolescencia me espera, necesito amigas urgentemente.

Tras el intento de asesinato de Taichi a Koushiro, el intento de suicido de Sora y Yamato inmerso en su trance, la partida de trivial continuo.

-Pregunta para vosotros.- anuncia Yamato a sus amigos Taichi y Koushiro.-… eh… informática.

En la pantalla sale la cara de Miyako, y se dispone a realizar la pregunta, pero Kousriro tiene una parda cardiaca al ver la cara de su rival.

-¿Qué hace esta aquí?.- se pregunta el pelirrojo con desconfianza, y la pantalla comienza a hablar.

_Jajajajajaja… ¿en serio pensaste que te librarías de mi?, a ver pregunta…. te acabo de meter un virus en tu adorado laptop, ¿que harás para solucionarlo?… jajajajajaja…_

-¡Será!… mi laptop, ¡¡mi laptop!!.- el pobre genio comienza a lloriquear mientras abraza a su laptop e intentara solucionar este pequeño contratiempo.

Y en ese momento de desesperación para Izumi y de aburrimiento para Yamato, Sora y Taichi, el héroe local, Daisuke aparece en la habitación de su amigo.

-¡¡Chicos!!, he ligado, he ligado…- anuncia el goggle-boy entusiasmado.

-Daisuke, te repito que la fregona con el tiempo pasara de ti.- dice Yamato, como si él también hubiese tenido hace años un pequeño romance con su fregona.

-¡Que no!, es con una chica, y menuda chica… ¡mirad!.- explica Motomiya ilusionado mientras saca su móvil y les enseña una foto de su novia.

-Daisuke te has equivocado, esa es tu abuela.- dice Taichi extrañado al ver una foto de una viejecita de 90 años.

-¡No!, es ella, fue un flechazo… ella me dijo, joven ¿vienen coches?, yo le dije que no, entonces empezó a cruzar y le atropello un coche, y yo llame a la ambulancia y surgió el amor..- explica Daisuke completamente entusiasmado.

-Vaya, que romántico.- dice Sora con cara de "quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo".- Yamato, no teníamos que ir a ese sitio…

-¿Qué sitio?.- pregunta el rubio extrañado.

-No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá por el camino, ¡vámonos!.- ordena Takenouchi empujando a su novio a la salida, ya que lo último que quiere es compartir un segundo más de su vida con estos desquiciados.

-Vaya, pues me alegro mucho.- dice Taichi, por decir algo.

-Si, estoy tan ilusionado… Koushiro déjame tu ordenador para ver cuantas posibilidades hay de que nos casemos y seamos felices…- dice Daisuke acercándose al laptop todo decidido.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO LO TOQUES!!!!!.- grita el pelirrojo como un poseso, mientras se abraza a su ordenador aún más si puede.

-Será mejor que hagas lo que el dice, lleva 1 hora así.- explica Taichi a su discípulo mientras observa como Koushiro lloriquea y se mece abrazado a su laptop como un bebe.

-No importa, soy tan feliz.- dice Daisuke, hasta que recibe una llamada a su celular, cuyo tono es la canción de snufi, si esa de … _caricias, besos y mimitos…._.-… "eres tu mi estrella lindaaaaaa, te amare toda la vida… lalalalalalala…."

-¿Quieres contestar de una maldita vez?.- grita Taichi incapaz de seguir escuchando como Daisuke imita al adorable snufi.-… por cierto… esa canción me la pasaras, ¿no?

Daisuke, tras dejar que suene su politono 7 veces seguidas y el cantar la canción completamente emocionado al fin se digna a contestar.

-Moshi, moshi?… aja, si soy yo… ¡¡¿Qué?!!, pero no puede ser, tenía tanta vida… entiendo…

-¿Ocurre algo?.- pregunta el moreno al ver como su mejor amigo lloriquea.

-Ha muerto, mi novia ha muerto…- llora desconsoladamente el goggle-boy.

-¡Oh!, lo siento…. ¿te ha dejado herencia?.- pregunta Yagami sin rastro de sutileza.

-¿Eh?, no se lo ha dejado todo a sus nietas, mira son estas.- explica el abatido viudo mientras le enseña a su amigo la foto de dos jovencitas completamente espectaculares.

-¿Están son sus nietas?.- pregunta Yagami intentando contener las babas.

-Si…

-¿Sabes?, creo que te acompañare a darles el pésame.- dice el moreno, que sabe que primero tendrá que ir a cambiarse de colonia.

-Gracias capitán Taichi, eres mi ídolo…- dice el goggle-boy con ojos llorosos.-… por cierto, esa colonia que llevas, ¿me la dejas?

-**OWARI-**

-¡¿Cómo que Owari?!… espera no me lo digas ahora pondrás eso de **soratolove/sorato4ever**, que original autora…. ¿y para esto haces un epílogo?… .- grita Taichi furioso.

-Si… yo he quedado como un pervertido…- añade Yamato cruzándose de brazos.

-Y yo como una histérica que grita a su adorable novio por todo.- dice también Sora.

-Y yo como un chalado…- dice Koushiro con preocupación.

-Y yo como una chalada…- añade también Miyako.

-¡Al menos vosotros habéis aparecido!, yo solo he tenido un par de líneas en todo el fic y he quedado como un desquiciado.- grita Jyou, bastante desquiciado.

-Bueno chicos yo…- se intenta excusar la autora.

-Esto es increíble, voy a hablar con mi representante, la ultima vez que acepto un papel de secundario en un fic tan ridículo.- dice Yamato mientras saca su móvil.

-Dirás nuestro representante, cariño.- dice Sora con dulzura.

-¡Esa es otra!, ¿Por qué estos dos acaban siempre juntos?.- pregunta Yagami con enfado.

-Oye, que no fui yo que eso ya paso en el anime…- dice como puede la autora.

-¡Y que!, para eso están los fics, en el próximo podrías poner que yo soy el que sale con Sora.- vuelve a decir Taichi.

-Autora, creo que este es el momento perfecto para escribir eso de "Yamato le da una paliza a Taichi".- propone Ishida con enfado.

-Por favor Yamato, debe ser creíble… en tal caso escribiría eso de "Yamato intento dar una paliza a Taichi, pero fue Taichi el que se la acabo dando a Yamato".- contesta Taichi con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se dispones a enfrentarse en una de esas características peleas, pero son interrumpidos por… eh… por mi.

-¡Esperad!, mirad que os parece si pongo que en el 2027, Sora dejo a Yamato y sus adorables hijos y se caso con Jyou… ¿es bastante imaginativo, no?

-¡Y yo que te he hecho ahora!.- grita Sora con lagrimas en los ojos por ver su futura vida con Kido.

-Autora creo que ahora es el momento en el que escribes que "Yamato da una paliza a Jyou".- vuelve a repetir Ishida, mientras se frota los nudillos.

-Oye, que yo no tengo la culpa, solo es que en la foto del epilogo estábamos cerca, …¡pero te juro que nunca he tocado a tu mujer!.- grita Jyou, que en verdad esta temiendo por su vida.

-¿Sabes quien tiene la culpa de todos estos rumores estúpidos?.- pregunta Sora a su amado novio.

-Dios, en su omnipotencia.- dice Yamato, que no sabe por donde van los tiros.

-¡No!, tu hermanito, que es un inútil, ¿Por qué demonios no dijo que estábamos felizmente casados?… con lo bien que se lo paso en el banquete el muy cabrón, y luego ¡hala!, no lo dice, cuando ese mismo fin de semana había estado en casa gorroneando como de costumbre… y nosotros toda la vida siendo victimas de rumores y tonterías… es que Takeru es un baka.- dice Sora con un gran enfado. (¿creéis que se ha notado mi "subliminal" ataque al joera?, y si no se había notado creo que ahora si se ha notado, ups…)

-¡No te pases cuñada!, bastante sufrí yo, que me quede sin mi adorable Hikari… - dice Takeru segundos antes de romper a llorar.

-¡¡Hello!!, ¿oye esto es un fic, o un funeral?, si estoy hablando contigo autora, primero decirte que aun no me has pagado mi cache por mi aparición estelar en esta porquería de fic, y segundo, estoy harta de que escribas sobre mi, siempre me pones como una chica mimada, caprichosa y superficial… .- grita Mimi que ha aparecido de la nada.

-Yo…. Mimi, bueno en realidad, si yo te quiero mucho pero es que, da juego que seas así, es tu rol….- se vuelve a intentar excusar la autora, que en realidad esta temiendo por su vida.

-¡Oh!, que kawaii, esos zapatos son preciosos…- dice la chica de rosa entusiasmada.

-En realidad son mis zapatillas de estar por casa….

-¡Se acabo!, basta de tonterías, este es mi fic, MI FIC, se titula Goggle boy y por lo tanto habla sobre mi, así que dejar de meteros en mi fic.- grita Daisuke con enfado.

-¡Cállate baka!, si hemos estado durante eternos 6 capítulos leyendo tus tonterías y absurdeces, ahora nos toca a nosotros.- interrumpe Miyako, que quiere tener líneas la pobre.

-Si, como si no hubieses tenido bastante con ser el protagonista de digimon 02, cuando estaba claro que ¡¡el protagonista debía haber sido yo!!.- grita Takeru fuera de si.

-Y yo también, que estaba desde adventure.- añade Hikari.

-Si, pero yo mas protagonista porque yo estaba desde el PRIMER CAPITULO de adventure.- dice Takaishi, que no esta dispuesto a compartir su gloria con nadie.

-Lo ves Takeru, y luego te preguntas porque no acabamos juntos.- añade Yagami con enfado.

-Eso es cosa de los creadores, creo que nos odian, en adventure nos pusieron adorables y luego en 02 nos dejan en segundo plano para que el protagonista sea el baka de Daisuke, y para completarlo del todo, van… ¡¡¡y no ponen takari!!!.- vuelve a gritar Takeru desconsolado.

-¡Takeru!… autora… tu puedes…- empieza Hikari con cara de lastima.

-Esta bien…

Takeru y Hikari se fundieron en un apasionado beso y mas adelante se casarían y tendrían hijos y serían felices para siempre.

-Esto no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero el protagonista de 02 era yo.- dice Ken, quitándose sus vendas.

-¡¡Cállate nuevo!!.- gritan todos al unísono.

-Y yo también salía… ¿eh?.- dice Iori, intentando chupar líneas.

-¡¡Cállate niño!!.- gritan todos al unísono.

-Oye Iori, yo creo que nos están marginado, ¿Qué te parece si somos nosotros protagonistas de nuestro propio fic?.- propone Ken.

-Vale…

**LAS AVENTURAS DE KEN Y IORI**

El sol brillaba en lo alto, y dos chicos paseaban por el parque dispuestos a empezar un ajetreado día repleto de aventuras.

-Iori, ¿Qué hacemos?.- pregunta Ken con desgana.

-¿Nos quedamos sentados sin hacer nada?.- propone Iori con desgana.

-Vale……

Y así pasaba el rato en la vida de estos chicos durante horas y horas y horas y… ¡vale se acabo!, me niego a seguir escribiendo esto.

-¿Pero por que?, es nuestro fic.- protesta Iori.

-Si pero he recibido amenazas de que como siga con esto me cancelaran la cuenta.- explica la autora.

-Como si eso fuese una gran perdida.- murmura Ken.

-¿Eh?, vale ya se que soy bastante pésima pero dadme una oportunidad…- dice la autora con ojitos de perro abandonado.

-A mi me gusta mucho como escribes.- dice Sora con una sonrisa.

-Y a mi…- añade Yamato.

-Gracias chicos…

-¡Como para no!, si siempre escribe sobre vosotros, y siempre acabáis enrollándoos.. ¡como ahora!.- grita Taichi, mientras ve como Yamato y Sora se comen a besos.

-Esto… Taichi, ahora yo no he escrito nada.- dice la autora sorprendida por la efusividad de los chicos del sorato.- … pero se ven tan monos juntos….

-Esto es increíble.- vuelve a decir Taichi indignado.- se supone que escribes sobre digimon, pues que yo sepa… ¡¡yo!! Soy el líder y el protagonista. Si a alguien por la calle le preguntas por digimon, lo primero que le vendrá a la mente será…

-¿La imagen de Sora y Yamato dándose el lote?.- pregunta con timidez la autora.

-¡No!, mi imagen, la imagen del gran Taichi..

-Ejem… y entonces… ¿por que se llama digimon?.- dice Agumon, que acaba de aparecer seguido de todos los compañeros digitales.

-Mierda, los que faltaban.- maldice la autora.

-¡Tu!, estamos hasta las narices de que nunca nos pongas en tus fics.- grita Tentomon con enfado.

-Bueno yo…

-Déjalo autora, están picados porque yo soy el único digimon que ha salido en tu fic.- dice V-mon, haciendo la burla a sus amigos.

-Deberías escribir mas de nosotros.- dice Biyomon con enfado.

-Es verdad, solo salimos como meros acompañantes…- añade Gabumon.

-Eso si salimos, y vosotros dos no os quejéis, que como sois los compañeros del sorato siempre sois los que mas salís..- grita Armadillomon.

-¡No es justo!, nosotros éramos los grandes protagonistas de la historia, y míranos relegados a un segundo plano, o tercero…- dice Palmon con tristeza.

-Si, como paso en 02... .- empieza Patamon.

-¡02 estuvo genial!.- dice Wormon, que obviamente esta mas que contento de que fuese coprotagonista.

-Esto… Wormon, si tu te moriste…- apunta Gomamon extrañado por la felicidad del gusano.

-¡Yo debería haber sido el mas fuerte!, MagnaAngemon era el digimon mas fuerte, y en 02 lo pusieron como un debilucho.- se queja Patamon.

-Estoy de acuerdo, los ángeles éramos los mejores, y deberíamos haber sido protagonistas en 02.- grita también Gatomon.

-Oye, que eso fue cosa de los creadores no mía… - se defiende de nuevo la autora.

En un rápido movimiento Yamato aparto con brusquedad a la estúpida de Sora y cayo en brazos de la persona de la que estaba enamorado desde el primer día la maravillosa…

-¡Jun!, aléjate de mi teclado… mierda, ¿Qué has escrito?… ¿junato?, ¡Dios mío voy a cortarme las venas!,… borrar….- dice la autora mientras borra las absurdas líneas que ha escrito la mayor de los Motomiya.

-Solo quería ser feliz, ¡por que no puedo acabar con un chico encantador y maravilloso en ningún fic!.- se queja Jun al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bueno, esta bien haré lo que pueda..- dice la autora intentando consolar a Motomiya.

De repente Taichi se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de Jun y…

-¿Yo?… ¡¡¡te has vuelto completamente loca!!!.- dice Taichi fuera de si.

-Cada día me caes mejor autora.- dice Yamato intentando contener las carcajadas.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti!, quiero que escribas un fic en el que sea protagonista.- dice Yagami.

-Taichi si en todos los que escribo, tu eres encantador…

-¡Oh, si!, soy el encantador amigo de Sora, o el encantador amigo de Yamato… ¡¡siempre soy un maldito secundario!!

-Taichi, lo siento pero es que mi inspiración no llega mas allá del sorato…

-Por favor, si acabas de escribir sobre Daisuke, ¡¡¡Daisuke!!!.- vuelve a gritar Taichi.

-¡¡Y ha sido un fic genial!!.- grita el goggle-boy con entusiasmo.

-¡¡Cállate baka!!.- gritan todos al unísono, incluida la autora.

-¿Escribirás sobre mi?.- pregunta Taichi, intentando dar lastima.

-Emmmmm… creo que se me esta acabando la tinta..- intenta escaquearse la autora.

-Si escribes a ordenador.- dice Taichi con desconfianza.

-Vaya, me parece que hay cierto moreno que no se va a comer una rosca de aquí a 20 fics…- dice la autora con voz amenazante.

-¡Ya habéis oído a la autora!, este fic acaba ¡¡¡YA!!!.- grita de nuevo Taichi, que lo ultimo que quiere es provocar la ira de la autora.-… esto, por cierto… ¿eres consciente de que llevas 5 paginas hablando sola?

-Ups… ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba….. **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Gracias por llegar esta aquí y hacer que siga sin estrenarse mi tasa de suicidios!!!!!


End file.
